Rise Above
by ccrulz
Summary: SEQUEL to "Vampire's Prey" Vicki is dealing with Coreen's pregnancy in her own way, she and Henry are on the outs and there's something new and terrible in Toronto..Vicki's life may be in danger...
1. Chapter 1

The young boy sat outside of the principal's office awaiting his fate. His feet hung off the bench, swaying to and fro while he thought of being outside running and playing with his dog Max. Soon, the door swung open and the secretary motioned him in.

"Come on, Charlie, he's ready for you," Ms. Allen said. Charlie's big blue eyes widened, he was terrified.

The principal, Mr. Dawson, sat behind his desk. He was an older gentleman with big horn-rimmed glasses. He always wore a white shirt, open at the collar with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Clearing his throat, he sat back in his chair and looked very serious. Mr. Dawson wasn't very good at looking serious but Charlie thought he looked very serious today.

"Charlie, do you know why you're here?" Mr. Dawson asked. Charlie gulped and nodded.

"Yessir," Charlie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Charlie thought a moment before speaking.

"Well, sir, I think I ought to have to go home," Charlie beamed. All of eight years old, he truly thought in his infinite wisdom he would get to go home.

"Well, Charlie, I don't think so. I think you should stay after school in detention. You know we don't approve of throwing food in the cafeteria," Mr. Dawson explained.

"Well, sir, that's just it. I told the teacher I didn't throw the food," Charlied whined a little.

"Riiight..it was that girl," Mr. Dawson chuckled.

Yes, that girl. She was always getting him into trouble. One day, he thought to himself, one day.

"I promise sir, it was her. She threw it over my head makin' it look like it came from me," Charlie tried to plead his case.

"Well, Charlie, I'm sorry. You'll stay with Mr. Hoffman in detention." Charlie's heart sank and he felt sick.

"Not him, please sir. I'll..I'll stay a whole week with someone else, please," Charlie's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Charlie, I know Mr. Hoffman is tough but it's only one day, son. You'll be fine," Mr. Dawson nodded. Charlie was shivering now, shaking and on the verge of vomiting what little lunch he'd eaten before being falsely accused. He'd heard stories from the other children who'd had detention with Mr. Hoffman. One kid, Richie, was never the same. He quit talking and had to start going to special classes after his two days of detention.

Charlie slunk out of the office, glancing back with big sad eyes.

"Go on, son, it'll be okay," Mr. Dawson smiled.

Charlie went to the detention that day so many years ago. Charlie would emerge a different little boy. No more carefree days, no more smiley faces and no more happy times were meant to be. No, Charlie was a changed boy and he had a new mission in life.

This is the Charlie that sat staring into the night watching and waiting.

They were going to pay, all of them, one by one, they would pay.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Coreeeen!" Vicki called from the inner office. Coreen made her way to her boss and rolled her eyes along the way.

"I saw that," Vicki told her as she sat in front of her.

"Saw what?" Coreen batted her thick black lashes as innocently as she could.

Vicki sighed, "Where's file that went with these photos?"

"Right there," Coreen pointed, "is that it?"

"Uh..yeah," Vicki ducked her head back into what she was reading. Coreen got up to leave and Vicki shot her a glance.

"Coreen, wait," Vicki blurted out.

"Yes?"

Since the sonogram appointment, things had been strained between the three of them. Vicki felt bad but had walled herself up so much, it was hard to get through the day sometimes. Coreen, ever her perky self, took it all in stride. Henry, however did not. Vicki's mind drifted to the week after the sonogram and the altercation she'd had with Henry.

"Vicki, just tell me what I've done. We've not been together since the sonogram appointment, is that what this is about? Coreen and the baby?" Vicki so badly wanted to tell him no but knew it was a part of what was wrong, the other part, however, was elusive to even her.

"No, Henry, your royal highness, this isn't all about you," Vicki had shot back. That was a month ago and they had not seen each other outside of work since then. Henry was withdrawn and sulked, Vicki was plain old bitchy.

Vicki shook her thoughts back to the present.

"What I wanted to say is.." Vicki searched for the right word, "congratulations. I've never really said it, but congratulations."

Coreen smiled and said, "Thanks. Vicki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Henry," Coreen bit her lip. She'd been wanting to tell her that but the opportunity had not presented itself before now.

Vicki shrugged, "Eh, whatever. It's not like he's my man or anything." Coreen cocked her head, confused and went back to her desk. Vicki went to the window, hands in pockets and glasses on her head.

"Nope, not my man at all.."


	2. Watching

Charlie walked the streets of Toronto at night watching for any signs he might be alone. Mr. Hoffman was always with someone, a student from the college, a woman or just in a bright, well-lit place. He would wait patiently, his time would come. The woman had told Charlie her plan would work, he just had to have faith.

One particular evening, he had waited for hours outside of Mr. Hoffman's apartment but he never came home. In his research he discovered the Mr. Hoffman suddenly left the elementary school and went to the local junior college to teach. Amid whispers and rumors, Charlie knew why without being told. He knew someone had to have stood up to him and for that, he was grateful. Charlie wasn't happy with himself for not standing up and protecting other little boys before now but he would make up for it. Then, when he had taken care of Mr. Hoffman, the girl would be next, the one who threw the food on that fateful day. She never told Charlie she was sorry, but she would certainly be sorry.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vicki lay on her couch in the office thinking and soon, she was fast asleep. The dream started right away. She was with Henry, her hot, sweet vampire lover. In her dream, he was standing nude before her, his erection tall and proud. Vicki licked her lips and slunk toward him. She was nude too, on all fours and in his bed. The silk of his sheets felt so very real. It had been a whole month since they were together. Her body ached to have him inside of her. She wanted to hold him, caress him, feel him underneath her and touch every inch of him. She longed to have his mouth on hers, taking her breasts in his mouth as he'd done so many times before and driving her to the point of no return. In her dream, they began to kiss, touch and grind together. Suddenly, her stomach began to hurt.

"Vicki?" her dream Henry frowned and looked on in shock as she doubled over in pain.

"Henry, help me," Vicki called to Henry, her hand outstretched. Looking down, her stomach began to bulge, something was moving within her. Her eyes were wide with fear as were Henry's. Shaking his head no, Henry backed away, turned and ran into the dark while Vicki cried out.

"No! Don't leave me Henry! I need you!" Vicki awoke with a start. She was sweating and her breathing came in rapid, short pants.

Staring around the room, she realized it was all a dream but all too much a reality. Her real fear in a relationship was the inevitable ending that always seemed to come around sooner rather than later. What Vicki couldn't figure out was the strange happening with her stomach. Reaching down to be sure, her stomach was still nice and flat.

"Hm..must be a projection of Coreen," she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Projection of what?" A voice said.

Vicki jumped a mile then frowned, "Mike dammit! Don't do that..you scared the shit out of me."

Mike laughed, "Sorry Vic, just wanted to come by and check on you."

"I'm fine, heading home." Vicki had her apartment bedroom at the office but had recently gotten a real apartment across town, closer to Henry. Now, she regretted it. She had signed a six month lease so it would be another five months before she could relocate.

"How about a ride?" Mike offered.

"Nah, I'll catch a cab," Vicki yawned.

"You okay? You look beat," Mike whistled.

"Gee thanks, sure know how to say nice things to a girl dontcha Mike?" Vicki tilted her head and clicked her tongue.

"Sorry, just noticing, come on, I insist," he offered his arm. Vicki glanced at it and asked where Kate was.

"Waiting on me to get home so come on, let me get you home first," he offered his arm again. Shaking her head, she took it and locked her office behind her. As they exited the building, neither of them saw Henry standing in the shadows watching.

Someone else was in the shadows watching too.

Vicki collapsed into bed once more but this time she fell into a dreamless sleep. The dark figure watched outside of her window for quite some time. Finally, when the evening was almost over, the figure retreated into the shadows.

Another figure was watching the first with keen interest...


	3. Face in the Flames

The next morning, Vicki awoke earlier than normal. Stretching and yawning, she realized she hadn't eaten dinner and was starving. While getting out of bed, she stumbled and sat back down with a thud.

"Whoa.." she mumbled, putting her hand to her head and shaking the dizziness away. She needed to eat. This was a familiar feeling, low blood sugar. Standing slowly this time, she sighed with relief. Padding softly to the kitchen she noticed she'd forgotten to turn the coffee pot on the night before.

"Damn." After turning it on, she rummaged through the cabinets and promptly found a box of cereal. Pouring her Cocoa Puffs into the largest bowl she could find, she topped it off with ice-cold milk and headed to the living room to watch the local morning news. Her apartment was simple yet had just a touch of elegance. She had a couch, chair, coffee table and two end tables with beautiful lamps a'la Henry. In fact, Henry had decorated most of her apartment. If it were up to her, she would have thrown a bean bag or two here and there and used old crates and plywood for tables. Vicki wasn't much into decorating but Henry knew how to handle it. He had paid someone to come in an coordinate her blinds, drapes and throw rugs. Coreen was impressed with the outcome, including Vicki's lavish bedroom Henry had insisted she needed. The bed was a large queen-sized, for his Warrior Princess he told her. The colors in her bedding and drapes were a rich burgundy and gold. They complimented the walls he painted for her. A soft glow filled her room but with one flip of a switch, a panel of lights over the bed would come on for Vicki to see better. This apartment was all Henry and that was the main reason Vicki needed to get out. She'd even thought of sub-leasing to get out earlier but couldn't seem to bring herself to do it just yet.

Vicki ate her cereal and pondered her life, wondering where the hell she'd gone wrong. Her career had clearly not turned out as planned and as for relationships, that was just joke as far as she was concerned. It was better to be alone she finally decided. Finishing her cereal quickly, she tipped the bowl and drank the leftover milk. After she put the bowl in the sink, she decided to hold off on the coffee for a bit. The smell did not appease to her right now and she needed to get ready for work. Disrobing, she looked at herself in the mirror. For a woman of her age, she looked great. Her eyes caught the glint of the crucifix that never left her neck. Henry had given it to her on their first date. Fingering it gently, she brushed away a stray tear that found it's way down her cheek. What the hell was wrong with her? Vicki Nelson did not cry over men. As she turned to get in her shower, she also caught the glimpse of something else.

"What the hell?" she said softly.

Across town, Charlie was consulting the woman that had agreed to help him with is problem.

"Charles, dear, why do you worry? Have I not told you your fate is justice against those who hurt you, those who stole your childhood?"

Charlie nodded. The woman, who went by the name Fatima, was a practicing witch and not of the Wiccan kind. She practiced dark magic, the dangerous and evil kind. Charlie had sought her out when his personal demons became too much for him. He could no longer stand them and was paralyzed by the emotional scarring that covered his heart and soul.

"My dear boy, have faith in me," her near black eyes twinkled. Her hair was jet black and tied back in a bandana. Her eyes were painted with coal, her lips ruby red and her makeup was heavy and thick. The room where she held their private meetings was filled with jars of Charlie didn't know what and didn't want to know, herbs, talisman and other odds and ends. Charlie hated it. The entire place felt creepy but he couldn't find another way to get revenge on those who had hurt him. Fatima assured him that she would produce results. Charlie was scared of her but hoped she could help him. She had made him drink something awful the last visit and this visit, she asked more of him.

"I need a little blood Charlie," she smiled as she took his hand. Charlie's eyes went wide and he tried to jerk his hand back but her strength surprised him.

"Now Charlie," her voice became firm and even, "you must do as I say." The glint of the small dagger she intended to cut him with blinded him and he ducked his head, covering his eyes with his free hand.

"Please, Fatima, this isn't what I wanted," Charlied pled with her.

"Too bad, it's what I need," and with that, she slid the sharp dagger across his palm.

Charlied cried out in pain and watched in horror as his blood dripped into the bowl she had filled with some type of concoction. Smoke plumed up followed by flames. Charlie gasped when he saw an evil face in the flames. Fatima's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in glee.

"Fatima.." the face hissed, "thank you..thank you..now...just a few more days..."

Fatima nodded, she was hypnotized by the hissing face in the flames. Charlied grabbed a nearby rag and pressed it to his palm. Slowly, he backed away and ran out the door. Fatima called after him.

"You won't be able to run now Charlie, he will find you..."


	4. Memory

Vicki turned side to side trying to discern what was wrong with her. She didn't feel sick or odd and she wondered if making love to Henry and letting him feed from her it had caused some strange side effect. Not wanting to involve Henry, she decided to go see Dr. Mohadevan. Glancing once more at herself, she shook her head and got into the shower. She wasn't able to get her mind off of Henry. No matter how hard she tried, he invaded and saturated her thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her hair back to wash it vigorously as if trying to was him away. However, it was futile. She smiled to herself as she thought of one lovemaking session that would stay with her forever. Henry had taken her to the movies and out to dinner at her request. She wanted just a plain, ordinary date.

_"How was your plain ordinary date?" Henry asked as they walked hand in hand in the cool night air._

_"Perfect," she'd responded._

_"Perfect huh? So, I can just take you home and leave for the evening then? Nothing better could have happened?" he asked coyly._

_Vicki feigned thinking deeply before responding with, "Nope, not a thing." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. _

_"Well, alright then, if you insist, home it is," Henry sighed. Vicki had also insisted they walk. She loved to be out in the night with Henry. It was not only romantic but with her loss of vision, she missed seeing things and with Henry, she felt safe. He would describe things to her in great detail, his vampire vision affording more clarity. They'd walked the rest of the way in semi-silence, enjoying one another's company and conversating about the occassional couple or new store that opened here and there. Once at her apartment door, Vicki turned and found herself nose to nose with Henry._

_"Crowded much?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Maybe, but I would at least enjoy a goodnight kiss," Henry told her. She leaned into him slowly, trying to draw things out and tease him a little. Their lips met and instantly, each opened up to accept the other's tongue. They danced and twirled around, tasting and sighing as the passion between them ignited. Vicki pressed into him and felt his growing need. Henry answered by grinding into her. He broke the kiss, nuzzled her hair and whispered, "I guess I'd better go." He started to leave when Vicki grabbed him and jerked him back to her._

_"Not so fast," she hoarsed out._

_"What? You said you didn't need anything more," he smiled knowing she'd been toying with him._

_"I need some dessert, can you handle that?" Vicki asked him. Her eyes were full of desire, half-lidded and her voice was husky._

_"I think I can arrange that, what's your pleasure?" he bowed._

_Vicki licked her lips suggestively and said, "You." That scene had extended into Vicki's bedroom. She had stripped as quickly as Henry. His erection pulsed with need and Vicki was all too happy to oblige. Henry never tired of seeing her nude body just as she never tired of seeing his. Pushing him down on the bed, she straddled him and rubbed her wet center on his steely rod. Henry growled wanting to be inside of her, filling her up, stretching her out and spilling himself into her as he brought her too. His hands cupped her breasts while his thumbs had rubbed and twirled her peaked nubs. She shuddered under his ministrations. Henry pushed up into her and found her wet opening willing to accept all of him. In one hard, swift thrust he was sheathed within her tight walls. Vicki froze and let him stretch her to the point of pleasurable pain. She ground down on him and wiggled back and forth. Henry grunted and squeezed her breasts with force. Bending upwards, he took one in his mouth and began to twirl and flick her nipple with his hot tongue._

_Vicki's fingers entwined into Henry's curls and she bucked into him, crying out in pleasure. He bit slightly, drew a small amount of blood into his mouth and brought Vicki a few times before laving the wound close. She was sweating and shuddering as Henry ground into her over and over. She pushed him back over and began to ride him as hard as she could. Her hands rested on his chest and she rolled back and forth, over and over, hitting all the right spots. Feeling her close to climax yet again, Henry flipped her and took over. He arched his back and began to thrust as fast and as hard as she requested. _

_Henry felt her heart race and her walls tighten around him. When she was almost there, he bent to kiss her. She turned her head and told him to feed. She wanted him to taste her in the throes of passion and selfishly, she wanted to go over the edge with him as many times as her body would allow his bite to send her into orgasmic heaven. When they finished, they had lain panting and sighing in contentment. _

Vicki's body shuddered at the memory. Her hot core was tight and wet, aching and throbbing and in dire need of release but those days with Henry were gone. She wrapped a towel around herself but not before taking one last look in the mirror after she'd wiped the steam away.

Standing there staring, she frowned and said out loud, "What did you to do me Henry?"


	5. A New Client?

Coreen hummed as she waddled around the office. Suddenly a young man burst into the door scaring her to death.

"Excuse me?" Coreen nearly shouted. She sat down quickly in her chair and instinctively put her hand under her desk. Vicki had insisted Coreen let her put a gun under the desk in a special made holster for protection. At this very moment, Coreen was grateful she'd listened to her stubborn boss.

"Coreen, all you have to do is take the safety off and shoot, you don't even have to take it out," Vicki had shown her how about a month ago. She wanted Coreen to be protected at all times. Secretly, Coreen knew that somewhere in that walled up heart of hers Vicki cared although she would keep that information to herself. Putting her hand on the gun, she flicked the safety off and never took her eyes off the wild-eyed man before her.

"I.l..need your help.." the man told her. He looked around nervously, fidgeting and holding his now bandaged hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Coreen eyed him.

"Coreen, I need your help, please, something bad is after me," Coreen's eyes went wide.

"How..how do you know my name?" Coreen didn't have a nameplate, her name wasn't on the door or any advertisement so she was thoroughly disturbed at this point.

He shot a downward glance then looked at her with soulful eyes, "My name is Charlie and I was going to kill you."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vicki heard a commotion before she entered her office. Her asp was in her office, damn! she said to herself quietly. Looking around the hallway she saw an umbrella.

"What the hell.." she squinted, blinked hard then took her glasses off. Vicki noticed her eyesight seemed to be a bit better. So many strange things were happening to her she decided to start making a checklist later. Right now she was fixated on getting into her office to see what the hell was going on. As she entered, she heard a young man say, "I was going to kill you" and she swung as hard as she could.

"Oh my gosh..Vicki!" Coreen rushed to the boy on the floor. He was out cold.

"What?" Vicki responded.

"He said he was 'going' to kill me, jeez," Coreen squatted as best she could with her growing stomach. She shook Charlie and he moaned.

"Well, at least you didn't kill him," Coreen clucked. Coreen held her hand out for Vicki to help her up. At first, Vicki just stared at her then said 'oh' and took her hand. Coreen went to Vicki's little fridge, got some ice, put it in a towel and handed it to Vicki.

"Here, put it on his knot,"Coreen told her.

"Bossy aren't we," Vicki muttered and did as Coreen, well, told rather than asked. Vicki watched her sit at her desk and sigh as she shifted to get comfortable. Coreen had not told anyone the sex yet, she said she didn't know if she was going to or not. Some part of Vicki envied her for being so happy. Another part of Vicki didn't understand this whole baby thing and that drove her to the point of madness at times. What was the big deal? It was a little human, full of needs and wants. Vicki knew motherhood was not in her future, what kind of mother would she be? Hell, she wasn't a great daughter. Besides, Vicki told herself, there was no man that would be able to deal with Vicki in a relationship long enough to have kids. It was best Vicki was destined to be alone. Shaking her thoughts away, she realized the kid was coming around.

"Coreen, your friend here is waking up," Vicki kneed him the back, just to be safe.

"Ow..lady..please, can you get off? I'm not going to hurt anyone, I swear. I need your..ow..help," Charlie moaned.

"Sure, as soon as you tell me why you came here and proceeded to threaten Coreen," Vicki said through gritted teeth. She pushed her knee in harder for added effect.

"OW..please," Charlie was in tears. Coreen watched with slight amusement. Vicki was ever the protector but here of late, she felt Vicki was pulling away from her, more than usual and she suspected it had everything to do with Henry.

"I think you'd better tell her, Charlie. I can't control her," Coreen shrugged.

"Look..ow, ow.." Charlie grimaced,"I swear, I promise I will tell you everything..please let me go and I'll tell you everything." Vicki glanced at Coreen. Coreen nodded yes and Vicki relented. Charlie let out a big sigh of relief, got up slowly and sat on the couch in the outer office.

He gulped when he saw Vicki standing before him in a stance that told him she would not hesitate to kick his ass if he so much as made one wrong move. In fact, she told him so cementing it in stone for him.

"No I promise," he held his hands up.

Vicki pointed to the bandaged one and nodded, "What happened there?"

"No case too strange right?" he asked looking between the two.

"No CASE, not PERSON," Vicki said narrowing her eyes.

Charlie took a deep breath and began to tell his story, "Well, when I was eight, there was this little girl that threw food one day and I got in trouble, I had to go to detention for it....."

With immediate recognition, Coreen gasped....


	6. Fatima

Vicki watched with interest as Charlie told his tale. Reaching over, Vicki lifted Coreen's chin to close her mouth for her.

"I..I am so sorry, I didn't realize you got in so much trouble," Coreen was in a state of shock.

"So Mr. Hoffman, he did bad things to you," Vicki stated with a frown. Charlie's face flushed red, his eyes cast a downward glance and when he looked up, tears brimmed and threatened to spill over.

"Yes, he was terrible," Charlie whispered.

"How is that Coreen's fault Charlie?" Vicki asked.

"Well," Charlie sniffed, "if she hadn't thrown the food, I wouldn't have gotten detention."

"Charlie, you are a grown man. Do you mean to tell me that after all these years, you were hunting down Coreen and your old teacher to kill them?"

Charlie blinked then answered, "Yes, I wanted justice."

"You think by killing a girl who threw food in the third grade is justice? I understand your feelings about Mr. Hoffman and quite frankly, I'm not sure I wouldn't help ya but you have to rise above this anger and hate, let the authorities handle things. Did you ever tell anyone?" Vicki asked. Vicki might be a seasoned ex-cop and she had seen her fair share of monsters but this kind of monster was the worst. They preyed on innocent children and Vicki had zero tolerance for this type of criminal.

"No, who would believe me?" he shrugged. He told them of the other allegations and how nothing happened to Mr. Hoffman then either.

"I decided to take matters into my own hands and for what it's worth, Coreen..I really am sorry," Charlie told her. Coreen nodded in understanding but was still somewhat leery of him.

"That's all good and fine but I've got a real problem with you threatening her, Charlie. I'm not overly confident I can trust you," Vicki frowned.

"I understand," Charlie once again looked at his hands and unconsciously rubbed his injured appendage.

"And by the way, what gives with the bandage?" Vicki once again pointed to his hand.

"Well..I..I..I was looking for some help with my.." he couldn't bring himself to say 'revenge' so Vicki did," yeah, that."

"Help from whom?" Vicki raised one eyebrow.

"This lady."

Vicki was impatient and suddenly hungry again,"What lady Charlie?" she sighed.

"Her name is Fatima," Coreen's hand went to her mouth to stifle a rather loud 'oh'.

"Coreen? Who is Fatima?" Vicki asked with caution.

Walking around her desk, she pulled out the phonebook, opened it to the section with palm readers and pointed.

"Only one of the darkest witches around," Coreen told Vicki. Both women looked up from the phonebook at Charlie.

Vicki clenched her teeth and growled out, "Do you have any idea what you have done? What happened Charlie? What did she do to your hand?"

Charlie was terrified. This woman looked maniacal and he was truly frightened she might try to kill him.

"No, I didn't know she was bad until.." he trailed off.

"Until what?" Coreen asked. He told them what happened, how she'd cut his hand and took blood from him.

"Oh no.." Coreen shook her head.

"What? What's going to happen?" Charlie popped up but was promptly knocked back down by Vicki.

"YOU do not move," Vicki poked her finger into his chest.

"What are we going to do Vicki?" Coreen's eyes were filling with tears.

"I don't know but one things for sure, something is coming..."


	7. Henry's Memory

Henry took the first breath of night and instantly, his eyes bled black fangs dropped in defense. Something was in the area and it reeked of evil. Throwing his clothes on, he headed to the parking garage. Henry walked cautiously not out of fear but trying to search for the danger and evil he felt. Seeing nothing, he decided to head to Vicki's office to make sure she and Coreen were safe. Not far from Henry's condo, Fatima continued her summoning ritual. Her master admonished her for not being more successful. She had done all he had asked but still, she couldn't seem to finish the task.

"I need something else," he told her.

"What? Name it, I will get it," Fatima told the flickering face.

"I need the vampire's blood and you must kill him for it," the face told her.

"Why? I can acquire it without killing him," Fatima offered.

"Because, the vampire detests dark magic and besides, he will give his life to you willingly," the evil face smiled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because my dear child, you will have his mate," Fatima nodded then asked, "who is his mate?"

The face rolled his eyes, "Must I tell you everything?" he growled.

"I'm sorry master, but I don't know who she is." Fatima told him her voice was full of exasperation.

"Vicki Nelson, the private investigator that the girl works for, remember? Now, you must also take care of the girl and this boy Charlie, we cannot have witnesses."

"How..how am I to do that? I'm only one person," Fatima asked. Although Fatima wanted the great power her master had promised, she didn't want anyone to die for it. However, if that was what needed to occur, she would follow through.

A wicked grin slowly spread over the face, "I will give you a gift that you will use to destroy them." Suddenly, the flame that held the face licked up and snapped at Fatima sending a strange colored plume of smoke her direction, hitting her between the eyes and leaving a small scorch mark. Fatima jerked and spasmed then hit the floor and continued to spasm for a minute before lying still. When she finally came to, she sat slowly and then stood in one swift movement. As her eyes fluttered open, the color had changed to a blood read and looked as if her soul was gone. Fatima cracked her neck, smiled and said out loud, "Thank you Norman."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Henry arrived at Vicki's office to discover her in deep discussion with a young man and Coreen.

"Henry? What the hell are you doing here?" Vicki asked with a scowl.

"Nice to see you too Vicki," Henry nodded. Henry clenched his jaw and wanted so badly to ravage Vicki then and there but knew she wouldn't even let him kiss her much less do anything else to her. Henry tilted his head and looked at Vicki, there was something different about her but what, he didn't know.

"Sorry, it's just we've got alot going on, did you need something?" Vicki asked. She rubbed the bridge of her nose out of habit.

"Where are your glasses?" Coreen asked while looking around and patting stacks of papers in an attempt to locate them.

"I..I don't want them right now, don't worry about them," Vicki began to explain the situation to Henry to deflect her vision issues away from the topic of conversation. When she finished, Henry stared at Charlie and ground his teeth, his jaw twitched and his fists clenched.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Henry hissed.

"Yeah, yeah..somethin' really bad I guess," Charlie threw his hands up and rolled his eyes

"Really bad doesn't begin to cover it," Vicki told him.

"Any ideas?" Coreen asked Henry. He shook his head yes.

"First and foremost, we pay this Fatima a visit. Coreen, you go home and stay there," Henry ordered.

"Wait just a minute, this thing is about me and.." Vicki cut her off.

"No, it's not anymore. And you have other issues to worry about," Vicki pointed to her ever-expanding belly.

"Vicki, why don't you stay with her and Charlie, let me speak with Fatima alone, I think I can persuade her to talk," Henry smiled that sexy smile that sent shivers down Vicki's spine and sent other sensations to part of her that was addicted to Henry in more ways than one.

"We do need to keep an eye on him and we could do some research so, yeah..go ahead Henry," Vicki whispered as she walked by, "use your mojo."

Henry watched her sway away from him and called to her, "Charm..it's my charm." His eyes drank in her every curve and damn if he didn't miss her terribly. His mind fleeted to one of their lovemaking sessions.

Vicki had come to his condo and waited for him to awaken. When he came to life that evening, she sat on the end of his bed in nothing but a red lace teddy. Her desire for him was evident as was his by the ever hardening erection that seemed to jump to life of it's own accord. Glancing down, he looked back up to see a smirk on her face.

"What have you been doing Victoria, while I was sleeping no less?" he smiled.

"Just checking."

"Checking..?"

"Checking to see if a theory played out and as you see," she pointed to his pulsing member, "it is so very true." She bit her bottom lip and stifled a laugh.

"And this theory would be?"

Vicki shrugged, "Oh just that even dead men can get erections." Henry had grabbed her, began to kiss and touch her and with one flip of his wrist, he had the teddy off and on the floor in pieces. Vicki had mumbled something about 'not another one' to which he told her he'd buy ten more.

"Besides," he whispered,"I like this on you much better."

"I don't have.." Vicki had started then realized his point, he liked her better with nothing at all covering her curvaceous, athletic yet soft body. Henry's hands had travelled over her thoroughly, rubbing, caressing and squeezing the right areas. His fingers had slipped inside her wet center, pumping and stroking her into a frenzy. Vicki had pushed him over first to have her way with him but Henry had taken control and put her on her stomach. Raising her up on her knees, he held her hips and speared her in one fell swoop. Vicki had cried out and held his sheets with both fists, squeezing until her knuckles turned white. Pulling her up a bit, Henry had cupped her breasts with both hands, lain his head on her back and placed soft kisses and nibbles there while he kneaded and lightly pumped into her simultaneously. Vicki had moaned, grunted and shuddered. Henry remembered her begging him to go harder, faster and deeper. His eyes had bled and fangs descended brought on by her aggressiveness. He had gripped her so tightly, she had bruised the next day. Vicki had met his thrusts with her own, grinding down on him. His nimble, talented fingers found her sensitive nub and rubbed her to completion as he too spilled into her. Both of them had collapsed sweating and panting on his bed, side by side with Henry still semi-erect inside of her. That was the night that Vicki had said something to him he would never forget.

"Henry, I think I'm falling in love with you," she had told him. Henry decided that after this case was over, he would do whatever it took to get her back to where they were, she was worth it.

But, as with their life, things never go as planned....


	8. Taken

Vicki made a phone call to Mike knowing that they might need police help. Mike sounded rather perky throwing Vicki off a bit.

"Uh..did I catch you at a bad time?" Vicki glanced at the wall clock. It was barely nine p.m, surely she hadn't interuppted him.

"No, no..just relaxing with a movie," Vicki could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"Okaay, listen I need to see if you can do some checking for me," Vicki proceeded to fill Mike in and gave him Charlie's information as well as Mr. Hoffman's. Mike had muttered some obscenities and decided he'd love to take care of Mr. Hoffman himself.

"And Mike," Vicki added.

"Yeah," he responded.

"I need someone to take care of Coreen and watch Charlie, can you send someone over?" she asked. Mike told her no problem and hung up.

"Okay, there's an officer coming over," Vicki began gathering her things, her flashlight, asp and other items she felt necessary for the evening.

"Vicki," Coreen frowned, "what are you doing? Henry said to stay here," Coreen pointed to the floor emphasizing the word 'here'.

"Yeah...I got that but uh, this is kinda my call, dontcha think? Last time I checked, " Vicki shrugged her jacket on, flipped her hair out and said, "Henry wasn't my boss." With a nod and a smile, Vicki prepared to leave.

"Oh," she snapped her fingers, "Charlie, if you so much as move, Coreen will be forced to shoot you, right Coreen?"

"Yep, and I'm hormonal, don't wanna piss me off," Coreen reminded him.

Charlie's eyes were round as saucers and he gulped. He nodded yes and sat silent.

Vicki headed out into the night mumbling about Henry's attitude that he could tell her what to do. She was heading down the street to hail a cab when she felt and heard someone behind her. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed her asp and slowed her steps. Her hearing was ultra sensitive and for a moment, she could have sworn she heard the person breathing. Vicki began to sweat, her breathing became shallow and her adrenaline was coursing throughout her body.

Twirling, she came face to face with Fatima. Vicki drew up her hand with her asp extended, moving to strike. As she raised her hand, Fatima put her hand up and Vicki was hurtled backward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The asp flew from her hand leaving her defenseless. Fatima walked deliberately toward her and stood over her. Vicki groaned in pain, the sidewalk was hard and her head was not as hard as she thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Vicki rasped out.

"I'm Fatima, and you my dear are coming with me," Fatima reached down, pulled Vicki up and began to drag her in the direction of her car. Vicki was limp at first then began to fight and struggle.

"Let me GO bitch!" Vicki tried to fight her but Fatima seemed freakishly strong. She clawed at her face and drew blood. Fatima hissed and backhanded Vicki square in the face knocking her unconscious. Stopping to make sure she was alive, Fatima shrugged and continued to her car.

"I may be a bitch but you're my bitch now," Fatima said aloud as she dumped Vicki in the back of the car.

Across town, Henry had arrived to find Fatima gone. The feeling he had earlier of something dark and evil rushed over him. He knew he was in the center of what he'd felt earlier. Her apartment was just a few blocks from his condo. Whatever she'd conjoured up was strong enough for Henry to sense across town. The acrid scent of sulphur permeated his sense of smell and he covered his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. He glanced around her office and saw the remnants of the ritual. Henry frowned, knew no one was here and decided to head back to the office.

Upon arriving, he was quite suprised to find a police officer guarding the door.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Henry tried to find Vicki's heartbeat in the other room.

"I'm here to watch over the people in there," the officer thumbed over his shoulder.

"Who sent you?"

"Detective Celluci."

"Why?

"His friend called him and asked him to, who are you might I ask?" the officer became suspicious.

"I'm Vicki's partner," Henry told him.

"She's not here," the officer shrugged. Henry pushed past him and burst through the door. Coreen and Charlie were looking at something online and Henry's intrusion made Coreen nearly fall out of the chair.

"Gosh, Henry, you do know how to make an entrance," Coreen's eyes were wide, her hand was over her chest and she had taken Charlie's hand in hers. Seeing what she'd done, she quickly jerked it away.

"Where's Vicki?" Henry demanded.

"I don't know, she called a sitter and left," Coreen said dryly.

Henry growled, "What has she done this time..??"


	9. Vanilla and Cinnamon

Fatima knew taking Vicki to her place would be a mistake and instead chose an out of the way abandoned building. Driving quickly in the event her passenger awoke, she arrived in less than ten minutes. Vicki had begun to move and moan signaling her rousing. Fatima opened the back door and grabbed Vicki out, pulled her and let her feet drop to the ground. Vicki jerked awake and again, began to fight. Fatima wrenched Vicki's arms behind her back and jerked her head back winding Vicki's long, thick hair around her free hand.

"It's best if you don't fight, I don't want to have to put you out again," Fatima hissed into her ear. Vicki held her tongue and set her mouth firm. Deciding going along with her was better for now, she stopped struggling and took notice of her surroundings. The building was an old factory but it was very small. She recognized it as being close to her office, that would be a plus in her favor. Mike, of course, would be royally pissed that she'd been taken. Henry? What would Henry think? Vicki thought to herself. Henry would be his arrogant self righteous prince that he was and admonish her for going out alone in the first place. Vicki hated to admit that Henry was probably right so she chose not to admit anything. Fatima pushed her into the unlocked door.

"Let my arms go please, I promise no more fighting," Vicki tried reasoning with her captor.

"If you fight, I will hurt you and then tie you up, got it?" Fatima told her.

"Got it," Vicki responded curtly. Fatima let her go and watched, making sure Vicki held up her end of the bargain. Vicki rubbed her wrists and decided that Fatima would be getting a little payback when the opportunity afforded itself.

"What's wrong with you?" Fatima suddenly asked Vicki eyeing her carefully. She poked and prodded Vicki forward.

"Well let's see, I've been bitch-slapped, taken against my will and oh, I know, now I'm being held against my will, gee what a swell evening," Vicki's smart ass answer was all Vicki. Fatima growled at Vicki, her eyes glowing red.

"That's NOT what I meant, there's something wrong with you, physically, I can smell it and sense it."

Vicki wondered what was wrong with her too. Her eyesight seemed a bit better, her senses were heightened and she'd been feeling strange lately. It had been a month since she'd been with Henry, a month to the day so the lack of Henry feeding from her gave her knowledge it wasn't the feedings making her feel strange, there hadn't been in any in a long time. Before that, the two months they were together, had been fabulous. Her mind drifted, as Henry's had earlier, to their lovemaking.

Being the romantic Henry was, one evening after dinner, they had gone back to his condo.

"OH..my gosh Henry," was Vicki's response when opened the door. Spread out as far as Vicki could see were rose petals, candles lit all over his place creating an eerie yet sensual glow and Vicki could smell vanilla and cinnamon. Closing her eyes, she'd inhaled and sighed out. Henry moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her and pressed into her, his desire evident.

"Like it?" he'd whispered into her ear.

"It's alright, I guess," Vicki had said, jokingly of course.

"If you need me to take you home I..." Vicki had turned in his arms, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Are you dreamin'? Not hardly, you started it, now.." she'd kissed him deeply, "you're gonna finish it, big I might add." Vicki had pulled Henry into his bedroom and there she found more rose petals, more candles and soft music.

"You amaze me," she'd whispered. Vicki had been wearing a navy blue dress that evening. It was spaghetti strap and form fitting. It came to her just above her knees. Henry was wearing a button down shirt, a rich cerulean blue color and khaki pants. They looked to be the perfect couple when they were out and about town. No one ever seemed to notice that Henry appeared younger than Vicki and if they did, they politely said nothing. Henry had kissed Vicki's neck the moved to her shoulder, his hands sliding her straps down slowly and methodically. Vicki had moaned and let her head fall back for better access. Vicki's hands had been busily undoing Henry's shirt while he undressed her. When her dress hit the ground, Henry stopped and gasped, she wore only a pair of very skimpy black lace panties. Kicking her heels off, she was now eye to eye with him. He soon divested himself of his clothing as well and Vicki remembered seeing his hard, smooth chest, the light patch of hair and his firm,. well-defined stomach. The vee always pointed to her heaven, so she'd told him many times. Vicki licked her lips when he stepped out of his boxers. Henry hissed and sighed when she slipped out of her black panties and threw them over her shoulder with a wicked grin painted on her face. Her eyes twinkled, she loved getting to him that way and he loved what she did to him as well.

"You are beautiful," he'd told her that night. Vicki tilted her head and told him he wasn't so bad himself. His proud erection was always a source of pleasure for Vicki but that night, his romantic side, his soft nature and his tenderness turned Vicki on just as much as his sexy body.

Henry had made love to her slowly at first, laying her on the bed and kissing her gently and softly. He moved over her, pressed the tip of him at her opening to tease her and relished when she responded by arching into him, urging him forward. Henry bent to kiss her, his tongue darting in her mouth and tangling with hers. Vicki cupped Henry's face, her hands moving to his hair and pulling him forcefully toward her. Vicki recalled wrapping one leg around him, trying to push him into her but Henry held off, still teasing and taunting her. Henry's mouth moved down her neck, licking and nipping before heading toward the valley between her breasts. Her breathing had become shallow and rapid. His hot, wet mouth encased her peaked nub, pulling and rolling it between his lips before sucking and flicking it. The moans and cries that followed were music to Henry's ears. Vicki still arched and bucked, trying her best to force him to take her. Finally, after much torture, or so Vicki had thought at the time, Henry pushed into her, stretching and filling her completely. Vicki recalled the memory vividly. She'd shuddered and sighed, wrapped both legs around him and scratched his back with her nails. Henry had thrust her towards nirvana, taking her in his mouth and tasting her in the throes of her climax followed by his.

Vicki shook the memory from her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, she still wanted him. She wanted to be with him, touch him, talk to him and laugh that hearty laugh that only Henry could elicit from her. Vicki couldn't understand what made her want him so much, why she felt such a pull but it was there nonetheless.

"Here," Fatima pushed her into an empty room. The smell was horrible and it suddenly made Vicki nauseous.

"Look, I think I'm going to be sick, can I get a bucket or something?" Vicki truly felt ill.

"Oh please, that will not work with.."

Too late, Vicki began to throw up. She made it to a corner and heaved until she couldn't heave anymore.

"You were not kidding," Fatima covered her nose and mouth, the smell made the room seem tame in comparison.

Vicki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The nausea was gone only to be replaced by dizziness.

"Come on, let's go to another room," Fatima sighed, "you sure are alot of trouble. It'd better be worth it."

"What had better be worth it?"

"Ah..I cannot say but I will tell you, you may not like the ending to this," Fatima smiled devilishly.

"You'd better not hurt Coreen," Vicki warned.

The woman clucked her tongue, "That is up to my master, he has plans for all of you, including the vampire."

Vicki's stomach started to churn and once again, she began to retch...


	10. Bombshell

Henry was exiting Vicki's office when Detective Celluci arrived.

"Great," Mike muttered and started past Henry.

"She's not here," Henry called to him. Mike stopped and turned, staring the vampire down.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"Off to save the day, how should I know detective? When your officer arrived, apparently, she left," Henry started toward his car.

"That woman," Mike growled.

"My thoughts exactly," Henry agreed.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"For a drive," Henry replied.

Mike threw up his hands and laughed, "Do you think this is the time for a drive Fitzroy? Vicki is missing, I'm more than sure she hasn't gone very..." Henry cut Mike off. His eyes bled black and he stared into the night, in the direction Vicki had taken originally when leaving her office.

"What is it? Why are you doing your vamp thing?" Mike asked cautiously, his hand on his gun and his eyes scanning the area Henry was staring at.

"Vicki...she's bleeding," Henry hissed.

"And you know this how?" Mike asked with a grimace.

"There," Henry pointed about twenty feet from where they were standing. Mike squinted but saw nothing.

"I don't..see..." Mike stared harder but still saw nothing. Henry could smell her blood, that sweet, intoxicating smell that was Vicki's alone.

"I can smell her, trust me, she's bleeding or she was. She was attacked in close proximity, come on," Henry motioned for Mike to get in the car with him.

Mike put his hands up, "No thanks, I'll follow in my own car."

"Don't be ridiculous detective, I don't bite..." Henry paused and added a with a smile, "hard."

"Exactly," Mike snorted. Just then, Coreen came out of the front doors, the officer and Charlie close behind.

"Mike, Henry," Coreen huffed and then caught her breath, "she called."

"Who called? Vicki?" Mike asked.

"No, Fatima, she has Vicki," Coreen told them. Henry's face washed with anger, Mike's with worry and Charlie's with guilt.

"This is all my fault," Charlie said.

"Yes it is," Mike and Henry said in unison, looked at each other and then back at them.

"This is no time for blame, sheesh," Coreen huffed, "we've got an address and besides, she said we all have to come."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Coreen shrugged.

"You should not go, not in your condition, Coreen," Henry said firmly.

"Aww..ain't that sweet, vampire daddy, so worried," Mike teased.

"Jealous?" Henry shot back.

"Boys! Stop it! Vicki's life is in danger, and this chick said something else I think you both should know."

"What?" Henry asked. Coreen looked between the two of them wondering how this next bit of information would affect them.

Coreen took a metered breath and said softly, "She says Vicki is.." she paused before adding, "pregnant."

Mike blinked several times while Henry said and did nothing. The silence was defeaning, the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well?" Coreen prodded.

"Well what?" Mike asked.

"Who's the father?"

"How do we know this woman is telling the truth? She's crazy and how does she know? Does she just happen to carry a pregnancy test around before killing people or what?" Mike's voice seemed to raise an octave while talking.

"It can't be mine," Henry offered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Coreen smiled broadly, "I think it can, Henry."

"What do you mean?" Mike narrowed his eyes at Coreen.

"Well, remember that chocolate I gave you on your first date with Vicki?"

Henry nodded, remembering how wonderful that session was, their first and most memorable time. It took very ounce of willpower he possessed not to openly shudder and sigh.

"I put something special in it," Coreen grinned.

Mike's mouth fell open.

"You had sex with Vicki on your first date?"

"That's none of your concern, Mike," Henry shot back. It was not his royal heritage that kept him silent but his love and respect for Vicki.

"But she just said.." Mike pointed to Coreen.

"That does not mean I used it that night and that's impossible anyway, that doesn't work. Besides, this could be a trap, Fatima's home was a den of evil, nothing would surprise me." Henry told them.

"Oh," was Mike's response. He was jealous, Vicki had dated him quite some time before letting him make love to her. The thought of the vampire having her the first night was almost too much. Why should he care? He wasn't with Vicki anymore but still, it upset him.

"While you two are fighting about who did what, we need to go to Vicki don't you think? And if she is or isn't pregnant, it doesn't matter, at least maybe Fatima will keep her alive until we get there," Coreen reminded them.

"She's right, give me the address," Mike held his hand out.

Henry said nothing as he got into his vehicle.

"Henry," Coreen bent to his window, "are you okay?"

Henry, looking straight ahead, said, "If it's not mine, then who's is it?"

The look of hurt in his eyes was too much for Coreen...


	11. Wondering

Fatima busied herself with preparing a new place to bring Norman over. She drew a circle on the floor with what Vicki assumed was someone or something's blood but whatever the case, it smelled horrendous. Her stomach was still queasy and she was weak from vomiting so much. Vicki took in her surroundings and made note of what she saw. Across the room, she noticed a metal pipe within reach if she tucked and rolled, however, doing that at this very moment would make her sick again. Still, she noted it for later. She also saw that there were several open doors and broken windows. Either Fatima was blindly stupid into thinking Vicki would stay put or she was up to something else. Slowly, Vicki edged toward one of the doors. Fatima was mumbling to herself while working but as Vicki got within just a few feet of the door, Fatima turned, her eyes red and glowing.

Vicki felt something grip her neck tightly and she began to choke. She clawed at her throat and began to cough.

"Not so fast, we've only just begun here, please sit," and with that Vicki was deposited on the floor again with a loud thud.

Coughing and sputtering, Vicki realized Fatima must be possessed, maybe by Satan himself but whatever it was made her powerful and dangerous.

"Gee, been eating your Wheaties I see," Vicki spat out.

"No, no..just a gift, from him," Fatima smiled dreamily.

"New man huh? He must be peachy," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Yes, he is and he will make a great father." Fatima turned to face Vicki.

"Wow, movin' fast aren't we," Vicki clicked her tongue.

"No, your baby. He's going to love it to death," Fatima smiled wickedly.

"Uh..no can do. Not the motherly type."

"Really? Too late I guess, who's the father?"

Vicki opened her mouth to say something then closed it. This woman was talking in the present tense as if Vicki was already pregnant. But that couldn't be, could it? she thought. The wheels started turning and she thought back. Three months ago, that's when she and Henry had begun their relationship and for two months, there was no one else. For the last month, there had been no one at all and her moods showed that daily. She could not be pregnant, there was no way. Henry could not father a child and she'd not been with anyone other than Henry in over a year.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. It is a physical impossibility that I'm pregnant, there is absolutely 100% no way," Vicki said adamantly.

"Hmm..when's the last time you had a cycle? Have you been more tired or hungry recently?" Fatima continued her questioning while lighting black candles and never once looking at Vicki.

Vicki thought back. When was the last time? She was never really regular so that wasn't unusual but it had been awhile. She was more hungry and tired but she had attributed that to her not sleeping well and being more active.

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" Vicki suddenly asked.

Fatima turned and stared, "He told me you were. He can sense the baby's essence. It's going to bring him over more smoothly."

"What do you mean bring him over more smoothly?"

"When he takes your soul, you'll become dead to the world, so to speak while his child gestates, it's perfect. He will keep your body alive long enough for the child to come to term. Who knows what powers it will have being half vampire?"

"Fuck that!" Vicki told her.

"Not necessary,you're already pregnant," Fatima told her, "I will be a wonderful mother to his child."

Vicki pursed her lips, "Who is this he you keep talking about?"

Vicki's heart nearly lept out of her chest when Fatima replied, "Norman..."


	12. Conversation

Henry drove toward the address Coreen had given to them. Coreen and Charlie followed in her car. Hesitantly, at the last moment, Mike had decided to ride with him. He kept stealing glances in Henry's direction and noticed how tense and steely his gaze seemed to be.

"Fitzroy, if you're not the father then.." Henry cut him off.

"Detective, let's not assume something a mad woman has spat out to be verbatim," Henry told him firmly.

Mike tried a different approach, "Look, if she is pregnant, whether it's yours or not, you've proven with Coreen that you can love anyone's child, does it matter?"

Henry ground his teeth, his jaw twitched and his hands gripped the steeringwheel so tight his alabaster knuckles became almost transluscent.

"Again, I'm not assuming anything, besides, does Vicki seem the motherly type to you? You know her better than I do," Henry offered.

Mike openly shuddered, "A pregnant Vicki..now that's frightening." Mike chuckled and realized Henry was serious.

"You're serious, you're wondering if she's pregnant could she be a good mother?"

Henry said nothing in effect telling Mike yes, that's exactly what he meant. Mike rubbed his chin thoughtfully before answering.

"Actually, yeah, I think she'd make a great mother. Protective, strong and deep inside of her, there is a very loving person. That is, if you can get through those walls she throws up so easily," Mike shook his head. He knew all too well about those walls. As soon as he and Vicki had become close, she began to throw them up when she felt vulnerable and open. Vicki never let anyone see her soft side and Mike always hated that part of their relationship. He wanted so much for her to open up, to be happy and to give herself to him but she just couldn't. By walling up, she kept herself safe.

"I know," Henry agreed with Mike's assessment of Vicki's emotional stalemate.

"But, good luck to you. If you think you can do it, then so be it," Mike faux saluted him.

"We are not together, we haven't been for a month," Henry finally told Mike.

"Ouch," Mike hissed.

Henry knew that Mike might suspect Vicki had been with someone else too, just as he did, when he told Mike he and Vicki were not together.

"I understand man," Mike put his hand on Henry's shoulder, a touching gesture that Henry found to be somewhat comforting in an odd sort of way.

"Thank you," Henry nodded, ever the regal prince he truly was. They arrived at a rundown factory.

"Look," Mike pointed to an old car parked in front of the factory.

"This is it, I can feel it, something big is going to happen. A ritual is being performed," Henry growled.

"Then we'd better get inside," Mike started to open the door and stopped, "by the way, you are a stand up guy, taking on Coreen's baby and all. I.." Mike struggled to say something apologetic, "I...uh..well..that's a good thing you're doing." Mike smiled weakly and exited Henry's car. Henry smiled after him, that was as close to an apology as he'd get. It felt good and gave him the extra umph to fight for Vicki, no matter what the outcome tonight.

The outcome might leave a few dead bodies in the end. Inside the factory, Vicki watched as Fatima put the finishing touches on her homeade altar and summoning spell.

"There, pretty huh? Norman is going to love it," she clapped her hands.

"We sent him back, you do know that right?" Vicki tried to prolong the conversation.

"Yes, but..you see, he's been such a good ..." Fatima looked thoughtfully, "I guess that should be bad boy, yes, he's been such a bad boy his boss promoted him and said if he could find a way, he could come back to earth to have his own little reign here. Isn't that great?"

"Newsflash, big bad demon bosses don't let little pion demons just come on over, did you think about that? I have a feeling things aren't going to turn out like you want," Vicki shook her head.

Nothing would turn out like they wanted...


	13. He's Baaack!

After arriving, Mike and Henry met up with Coreen and Charlie. Charlie looked terrified, Coreen rubbed her belly and put a hand on her back.

"Coreen, I really think you should stay in the car," Henry frowned.

"Vicki is in trouble, the more the merrier," Coreen told him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, Coreen," Henry told her firmly.

"Well duh Henry but I can at least be the lookout or something, this whole thing is my fault," Coreen cast a downward glance. Charlie took Coreen's hand and she stiffened.

"It's my fault, Coreen. I was being stupid and selfish. I was wrong and I need to pay for what I've done," Charlie told her.

"Pay for what? So far nothing has happened," Coreen told him. There was something about Charlie that touched Coreen's heart. He seemed like a wounded little boy and in truth, he was. She remembered him from school as being a quiet, shy little boy and sadly, she did remember terrorizing him somewhat but looking back, she realized she liked him just a little.

"Let's keep it that way, come on, time's a wastin'," Mike started toward the factory.

Inside, Fatima's eyes glowed," They are here. This is wonderful. Even the pregnant one has come. Norman will be pleased."

Dammit Coreen! Vicki thought to herself. Vicki did her best to try and find something close to her for protection or at the very least to distract Fatima. Suddenly, Fatima grabbed Vicki and drug her to the circle. Vicki fought against her but it was no use, Fatima was too strong.

"Fighting will do no good, besides, we don't want anything to happen to Norman junior here," Fatima patted Vicki's stomach and Vicki used the opportunity to slap at her.

"Don't touch me!" Vicki spat out. Fatima backhanded her yet again. Vicki came back around slowly, wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and spit out the extra that had pooled in her mouth.

"You'll pay for that bitch," Vicki said calmly, a fire in her eyes so bright that Fatima seemed off guard for a moment.

"We shall see." Fatima held Vicki still in the circle and waited. As soon as the group entered the building, she would begin to chant the spell to open the gateway. With the vampire's power, the blood and souls of the others, Norman would be most powerful when he returned. He promised Fatima riches untold and a life of happiness with him and their children.

Henry was inside first. He was stealth and Fatima did not notice him behind her until he grabbed her. Vicki had begun to get weak and dizzy. Her body was hanging limply in Fatima's arms. Grabbing Fatima from behind, Henry jerked her head back and bit down as hard as he could. Fatima's body glowed and she pushed Henry away from her. Dropping Vicki in a heap, Fatima turned and screamed. Lifting her hand to her neck, it came away with blood soaked fingers.

"You..you will pay too," Fatima growled.

Just then, a shot rang out and a flash permeated the darkened factory. The only light was the glow of candles Fatima had created. Fatima jerked, her eyes went wide and blood seeped through the front of her shirt.

"What have you done?" Fatima asked Mike. Fatima looked down at the front of her shirt and saw it saturating quickly with blood from the gunshot wound Mike had inflicted.

"Just doin' my job man," Mike offered. Henry recovered and was quickly at Vicki's side. She was still limp and weak, the circle had begun to glow and Henry tried his best to get her out of the spell bound area. Spilling Fatima's blood in the cirlce created a chain of unforseen events. Charlie noticed the glow and knew Henry and Vicki were in trouble. He ordered Coreen to stay put and ran to them. The first attempt pushed Charlie back. Remembering blood seemed to be important in this type of magic, he unfurled his bandaged and reopened his wound. After a few drops had fallen into the circle, Charlie was able to cross over. A swirling vortex began to open and threatened to pull them all in. Mike watched helplessly as Henry, holding tight to Vicki, seemed to be disappearing before his eyes. Mike lunged when he saw the distorted figure of Norman Bridewell appear in the vortex with them.

"Oh man..this is great!" Norman laughed and clapped his otherwordly hands," all of you together, yet again. Oh...Coreen, my sweet girl," Norman fingered his chin and tapped his cheek as he peered at her expanding belly, "what have you been up to? You're supposed to mine, remember? This is like," Norman spread his arms, "a little family reunion, huh?" He threw his head back and laughed a demonic laugh that sent chills down everyonen's spines.

"Not hardly, Norman," Coreen spat out. She pulled something from a bag and began to read out loud. Norman stopped laughing and growled at Coreen.

"Stop that, right now," Norman pointed a gnarly finger in her direction. Charlie was inching closer to the vampire and the PI, his hand stretching and extending toward Henry. Henry was reaching too all the while keeping a hold on the near unconscious Vicki. Charlie started to slip into the circle too, his feet sliding out from underneath him.

Henry finally reached far enough out to grab Charlie's hand.

"Pull," Henry ordered. Charlie pulled as hard as he could but he only slipped further in.

"Now, now, now," Norman waved a finger in their direction,"I'll deal with you later but first, Coreen..."


	14. Jumping

Coreen kept mumbling from the book she was holding, seemingly undeterred by Norman. Mike inched toward Charlie on his stomach in an army crawl as he attempted to grab his leg for support. Norman's face contorted and looked more evil than ever, if that was possible. Glancing down at Vicki, Henry, Charlie and Mike then back to Coreen, he decided he needed to take care of Coreen first. Norman could feel himself losing power.

"Little girl, you're going to be sorry," Norman hissed. Lifting his hand, he threw out what appeared to be a fireball of some sort or at least Mike thought that's what it looked like.

"Damn, I'm in a live action video game from hell," Mike mumbled as he glanced back to see if it had hit Coreen. Coreen held up the book, never losing her place in reading and whatever Norman threw out bounced off of her and dissippated.

"Dammit!" Norman clenched his fist and ground his teeth. He felt weak and knew he was about to lose his window of opportunity. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at Charlie and tried to persuade him to let go of Henry and Vicki.

"Let them go, who are they to you?" Norman shrugged, "they mean nothing to you, right..so come on, let 'em go. I mean, hell after all, what did they ever do for you right?" Norman smiled a crooked, evil smile. Charlied frown and pulled harder.

"Look, boy, you're the one that wanted our help," Norman reminded him.

"Wanted, past tense, being the key point. I had no idea," Charlied grunted, "that this would happen. Go back to where you came from."

With those words, Norman covered his face, screamed and was gone in a flash of light, the swirling vortex closed and everyone was released. Coreen dropped her book, fell to her knees and panted. Charlie fell forward, Mike let him go and Henry pushed Charlie off in time, keeping him from falling on Vicki.

"What the hell?" Mike asked aloud.

"Hell is right," Henry muttered. He had Vicki in his lap, her hair splayed across his legs. Brushing a strand away from her face, he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, tenderly and softly.

"Vicki," he called out softly. Mike turned away and went to Coreen.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asked quietly as he helped her up.

Coreen nodded, "Yeah, that book sure did help didn't it?" Coreen asked brushing her hair away from her face and instinctively rubbing her belly with both hands.

"The baby?" Mike asked. Henry looked in their direction too and frowned. Cocking his head, he smiled.

"The baby is fine," Henry offered.

Mike turned to him, hands on hips, "And how would you know?"

Henry made a face, "Detective, I am a predator. My hearing us ultra-sensitive, I can hear a the heartbeat of a mouse a half mile away, the baby's heartbeat is strong."

"Oh," was all Mike said.

Charlie looked between everyone in the room and asked, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Mike shook his head and ran his hands through his hair then down his face.

Henry, still holding Vicki who seemed to be coming around, said, "I don't either but that was too simple." Henry's darkened vampire eyes scanned the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Fatima's dead body lay in the circle, a pool of blood underneath and around her.

"What are you thinking Henry?" Mike asked because quite frankly, he was wary too. In his experience, nothing was ever that easy.

"I'm thinking that he jumped," Henry said. Vicki moaned and opened her eyes.

"What the hell...I feel like someone hit my head with a hammer, what'd I miss?" Vicki asked as she sat up.

Squinting, she saw a body and realized by taking inventory of the room that it had to be Fatima's.

"Well, shit, I wanted to off her myself," Vicki said shaking her head and pushing up to stand. Henry was on his feet as well and he frowned.

"You're welcome," Came from Mike and Henry in unison.

"Oh..you two pairing up now..great," Vicki smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked. Vicki blinked, shrugged and said fine. Walking toward Coreen, she felt strange, as if she was being scrutinized by Henry and Mike.

"Hey, you okay?" Vicki asked Coreen. She nodded and in her usual perky way explained what had happened. Vicki shot a glance at Charlie who was nervously biting his nails and pacing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Charlie?" Vicki finally asked.

"I feel...strange...like..I don't know...like he..." Charlie was cut off.

Fatima's body rose straight up off the floor....


	15. Battle On

"Oh shit." Mike said reaching again for his gun and placing himself between Fatima's line of vision and Coreen. Charlie also jumped in front of Coreen to protect her. Coreen tried peering over the two men but couldn't and knew better than to step out.

"Well, well...can't keep a good man down..or should I say," Fatima/Norman looked down and cupped her breasts, "a good woman." Fatima's head went back to laugh but the horrific sound that exited was all Norman.

"I thought so," Henry growled then noticed Vicki was behind Fatima. Quietly, she had snuck around her while Mike and Charlie took a defensive stance. Henry stood his ground and tried to keep the demon occupied.

"I shot her, him..something.." Mike's eyes were wide.

"He jumped. He jumped into her dead body when Charlie said he didn't need him, he took over her body."

"How?" Mike asked.

"The circle, it was full of Fatima's blood, Charlie banished him from this realm but while her body was still fresh, he could jump into it. As soon as Coreen stopped reading, he moved in."

Fatima/Norman clapped, "Oh vampire, you do know your black magic."

"I detest black magic," Henry's fangs dropped and he lunged but the demon darted out of the way. Vicki was nowhere to be seen and Henry listened for her heartbeat to make sure she was okay. He could hear her about ten feet away in the shadows. What are you doing? he thought to himself but instead of asking her, he felt keeping the demon busy was more important at this moment.

"Really. That's odd, " the demon circled him, "because for someone without a soul, you are the epitome of black magic, don't you think?"

"I have a soul," Henry hissed. Mike continually changed positions as they did, his gun going side to side as he kept the demon in his sight. Although Henry wasn't his favorite person, he didn't want to hit him by mistake. The dead body that was occupied by Norman was grotesque and disturbing. Her neck was torn open at Henry's hand and her stomach had a gaping hole from the gunshot wound.

"So you think," the demon hissed back. They both lunged but this time, something stopped the demon from moving forward. Looking down, the demon's eyes went wide.

"What is this?" A circle had been drawn around his feet.

Vicki came around to face him, a pipe in hand and a smile on her face, "Me. I paid attention and realized that a circle made of something special, say, blood, could capture you and render you helpless. And now, you're gonna pay for what you did to me earlier." Vicki raised the pipe to plunge it into Fatima's body.

"Wait!" Norman's voice came from the woman's mouth yet again, "I didn't do this to you, this body did..spare me and I promise, no harm will come to any of you." Norman contorted the dead woman's face into a creepy smile.

Vicki tilted her head and said, "No thanks," at the very second she plunged the pipe into Fatima's head. A bright red light flashed and once again, Fatima's body collapsed into a heap.

"Is that it?" Charlie asked, "For real this time?"

"Yeah, should be," Vicki kicked the body to be sure, leaned down and said, "I don't care who was in the body, someone was still paying for my bloody lip."

Henry shot a look to Mike to see him smiling just as he was. This was their Vicki after all, ever the warrior to the bitter end. She had to have the last word and control was important to her. Whatever the case, the demon was gone, Fatima was dead and all seemed well...for now.

"I say we burn the place down," Charlie offered.

The group stared at him, "You're serious?" Mike asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, it will close everything for good. Besides, this is abandonded," Charlie motioned around, "and way out of the way. We can call the fire department when we leave. All they will find is her body and the rituals on the floor maybe. They'll think she was up to no good, someone caught her and plunged the pipe into her head, knocked a candle over and started a fire."

"You are very creative, think you might use those skills elsewhere after this?" Vicki asked.

"By the way, why plunge the pipe into her..his..whatever, the head?" Mike asked.

Vicki shrugged and replied non-chalantly, "I read it somewhere."

Mike laughed, "Just happen to be reading Killing Demons, It's Easier Than It Looks?"

"Something like that," Vicki smiled, "Come on Coreen, let's get you outside and safe. The guys can handle this," Vicki took Coreen by the arm nearly dragging her outside.

Once out of earshot, Vicki leaned in and whispered, "We need to talk."

Coreen nodded and gulped, wondering instantly if she needed to file for employment the next day...


	16. Loss of Control

After the men finished setting the fire, Henry loaded the girls into Coreen's car and he took Charlie and Mike.

"You two head back to the office, I'll meet you there," Henry told them. Vicki was too tired to argue with him for telling her what to do and Coreen was scared shitless wondering what the hell Vicki was going to do or say to her.

"What's wrong Vicki?" Coreen tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well, it seems this little incident has brought to light that I might be pregnant, but here's the thing, the only person I've been with is sterile," Vicki sighed. Coreen waited, wondering if Vicki knew anything about the infertility concoction she'd put in Henry's chocolate.

"Wow..huh.." was all she said.

"So what am I supposed to do? Henry and I have been on the outs for a month now, if I am pregnant, he'll assume it's his and besides, I don't know if I even want a kid, me..a mother..." Vicki seemed distraught at the realization it wasn't just about who the father was but if she even wanted children. Coreen knew she had to come clean.

"Vicki, there's something I need to tell you," she finally said.

"What?" Vicki eyed her.

Just then, Vicki's cell phone rang, "Hey Mike, what's up? You guys decide to head out for a drink to relax?" Vicki listened intently and nodded.

"Okay, see you there," Vicki clicked her phone shut.

"What is it?" Coreen asked.

"Seems that something strange is going on at Fatima's place, dispatch called Mike and he and Henry are headed over." Coreen breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe for the moment. Back at Fatima's shop, Mike, Henry and Charlie were astounded to see that it was engulfed in flames. Police officers, the fire department and gawkers covered the sidewalk.

"Wow," Charlied said as he stared.

"Indeed," Henry offered.

"Damn," was Mike's response.

Coreen and Vicki arrived soon and were both shocked as well.

"Whoa!" came from Coreen.

"Uh..how did this happen do ya think?" Vicki wondered and pointed.

Henry gave her the look that said it was all connected, Vicki mouthed 'oh' and watched as the firefighters put the flames out. An officer approached Mike and nodded.

"Hey Don, what's going on here?" Mike asked with a smile trying to appear calm and collected.

"Not sure, Celluci," Officer Don said, "but uh..looks like we had two fires at once, one here and one across town. Wild huh?"

"Yeah..wild," Mike told him. The group decided heading to Vicki's office was in order.

"Mike, Charlie, how about you two ride with me?" Coreen moved or rather waddled to her car.

"Whatever, " Charlie shrugged and Mike followed. Vicki set her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Coreen. Coreen gave a little wave and wink and got into her car before Vicki could protest.

"You don't mind riding with me I hope," Henry said in that sultry voice of his.

"No, not at all," Vicki told him. Henry knew she was upset but said nothing. They drove the first few minutes in silence until Vicki broke the silence.

Never looking at Henry she asked, "What should we do with Charlie?"

"We? Why we?" Henry retorted.

"It is my case, I am responsible. The law is the law," Vicki reminded him.

"What law did he break? He didn't actually kill anyone, he never even hired anyone to and the one person he was going to have help him, as it were, is dead."

"What are you now? His lawyer?" Vick harumphed.

"I understand you want justice but don't you think he redeemed himself tonight, he rose above things as you told him to?"

"I guess," was all Vicki said. She didn't trust Charlie, not yet and he seemed rather taken with Coreen which disturbed her somewhat.

"Remember, Vicki, I can sense when others are being less than truthful," Henry put his hand over hers and she stiffened then relaxed. Just his touch made her skin crawl with excitement. The electricity of his touch was beyond ordinary. She desired him so badly she could hardly stand it and yet, she refused to give in. Now, on top of everything else, she might be pregnant.

Vicki cleared her throat, "Henry, I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Fatima, so she said." Henry's eyes turned serious. They were in front of her office alone in Henry's car. Henry turned to her in the seat.

"Vicki, I still love you. I love you like I've never loved another woman, it doesn't matter who's baby it is. Haven't I proven by now that I have the capacity to love? No matter the circumstances?"

Vicki sighed, "First of all, that is the rambling of a crazy woman and a demon, no less. Secondly, how rude! How dare you accuse me of being with someone else?"

"What am I to think? How can it be mine?" Henry was defensive.

"Hell if I know!" Vicki threw her hands up.

Henry thought and realized that if Vicki had not been with anyone at all, if she really was pregnant, there was a possiblity this baby might be his.

"I think I might have an idea, farfetched but still....," Henry smiled somewhat. Vicki listened as Henry told her about Coreen's special chocolate, how she'd created a concoction from an old home remedy book that was supposed to reverse infertility and then inserted into the chocolate she'd given Henry.

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Vicki asked.

"If you are pregnant, then I would say no," Henry shrugged.

Vick's face changed into one of anger, "I'm going to muder that girl..."


	17. Confrontation

**THANKS TO SERPENTINMOON FOR CATCHING MY ERROR..**

Henry tried to grab Vicki before she jumped from his car and stormed into her office to confront Coreen. Coreen was relaxing with her feet up on the coffee table in the outer office when Vicki slammed the door open nearly shattering the glass in the process. Henry wasn't far behind her.

"Coreen! We need to talk..now!" Vick pointed to her office. Mike and Charlie were frozen in fear where they stood. Vicki's eyes were wild and her face was awash with anger.

"I...we..should be going," Mike decided to save Charlie too by offering him a ride which Charlie gladly excepted. Vicki's nostrils flared as she marched behind Coreen with Henry trailing behind. Mike mouthed a 'good luck' to Henry.

After entering her office, Vicki leaned into her desk while sitting Coreen in front of her.

"I need an explanation of why you thought it would be okay to make me a mother without my permission? And with Henry no less? You are not in control of things, Coreen. What the hell were you thinking? What's wrong with you? You're always meddling, having your own baby with Henry isn't enough, I have to have one too? What if I didn't want any kids, Coreen? Did you ever think of that?" By now, Coreen had tears streaming down her face and Henry was angry with Vicki for her outburst.

"Vicki, stop it. Can't you see you're upsetting her?" Henry admonished Vicki.

"Upsetting HER? What about me?" Vicki threw her hands up and pointed to herself.

"Vicki, she was trying to help me and she knows my feelings for you. Is that so wrong? To help someone you care about and is that true? You wouldn't want a baby with me? Do you despise me that much?" Henry's eyes showed a depth of pain unmatched by any other Vicki had seen before.

Vicki glanced between a sobbing Coreen and a very hurt Henry. Her emotions were in turmoil too, couldn't they understand that?

"Just..." Vicki pointed to her door, "get out. Both of you get out. I've got to figure things out." Vicki turned her back on them and went to the window, peering into what was left of the night. She heard the door close softly behind her but what she didn't see was the looks on their faces, pain, hurt, sadness and confusion.

What they didn't see were the tears streaming down Vicki's face wondering how the hell she felt and what she was going to do. She didn't know for sure if she was pregnant, she wasn't sure that if she was she'd be okay with it and it had nothing to do with not wanting to have a child with Henry but that was something she kept to herself.

The next few days were mechanical for Vicki and Coreen. Coreen was still hurt and now leery of Vicki. Vicki felt bad for scaring and upsetting the poor girl but couldn't bring herself to apologize. It was Coreen, after all, who had forced her into doing something without her permission, without asking or evening warning her that it might happen. That was what had angered Vicki, the loss of control not the actual act itself. In her heart, Vicki knew that Coreen was trying to be helpful to Henry and she supposed that part of it was for Vicki too. Vicki knew she would never willingly want to be pregnant, especially by Henry the vampire. What would the baby be like? Would it be a vampire, a human, both? The thought was frightening and each time it crossed Vicki's mind, she shuddered.

Henry had not come around in four days and for that, Vicki was grateful. She didn't think her nerves could take much more coupled with the fact she knew he was angry with her and hurt beyond words. Charlie, however, was coming around more, visiting with Coreen and sometimes taking her to lunch. Vicki was still unsure about him but he truly did seem genuine and Coreen seemed happy to see him. On the fifth night, Vicki wrapped up some paperwork and headed out to tell Coreen to leave and get some rest.

"Hey, why don't you go home, I'll lock up." Vicki nodded in her direction.

"Okay, sure," Coreen answered. Vicki took note of how Coreen had become rather distant, keeping their relationship on a professional level only, answering questions when needed and basically, just doing her job. This had upset her more that she thought it would but said nothing.

"See ya tomorrow," Vicki, hands in pockets, walked back into her office. Coreen said goodnight and left.

After making sure the door clicked shut, Vicki opened her drawer and took out the pregnancy test she'd bought the very next day but was afraid to take. Sighing, she headed to her bathroom, opened it and tried to relax to actually use it.

This was going to be the longest three mintues of her life....


	18. Who's Lying?

Vicki paced and waited for the results. She laid the test on her desk and tried not to peek until the full three minutes were up but after just one mintue she glanced anyway, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Vicki held the stick in her hand and sat down softly in her chair. She looked at the window and saw it was sunset. Putting it in her pocket, she got up, grabbed her jacket and headed to Henry's. She wasn't sure how this would go as she hadn't seen him in almost a week. Vicki wasn't even sure how she felt right now. On the one hand, she didn't think she'd feel the way she did about the results and on the other, she was confused about how she should feel? Happy? Sad? Indifferent? So many things were running through her mind that she didn't realize the cab had arrived at Henry's condo so quickly. After paying the driver, she stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she said aloud.

Henry knew she was there before she knocked, however, he waited for her to knock before opening his door.

"Hello," Henry said somewhat curtly.

"Can I come in?" Vicki asked.

Henry stepped aside and motioned her in. Vicki noticed Henry was working on a new graphic novel and it revolved around their latest adventure. She smiled upon seeing her in a drawing driving the pole into Fatima's head.

"You sure know how to impress a girl, Henry," Vicki muttered.

"You're impressed are you?" Henry said as he returned to his art table.

"Well, yeah, sure..why wouldn't I be?" Vicki knew Henry was still angry and hurt but her stubborness put the brakes on outright apologies.

"The great, independent Vicki Nelson, impressed with someone else, this is supposed to surprise me?" Henry was more than angry and hurt, he was devastated. Vicki had made him feel as if was less than worthy for her. She made him feel unworthy to father a child with her as well.

"Look, I think this was a bad idea, I'll just go," Vicki put her hands up in front of her and turned to leave. Henry, of course, was standing in front of her before she could move forward.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you come here for?" Henry was not his old self, his eyes looked dead and sad but he was open to listening to her.

"Just that don't worry, I'm not pregnant, you have no responsiblity," Vicki saw hurt flash through his eyes once more and she left, slamming the door behind her. Once in the elevator, she fingered the test in her pocket and wondered if she'd done the right thing.

Henry's eyes filled with tears of disappointment of not only hearing he would not be a father but that Vicki was once again walking away from him. Although he was looking forward to Coreen's baby and being close to it, he was secretly hoping that if Vicki was pregnant, she would come around eventually and maybe it would give her some sense of normalcy. Vicki infuriated and excited him, he loved her so much it hurt and because she was immune to his vampire nature, she was intriguing and challening. When Vicki left, he felt something odd but couldn't place it. His emotions were so torn and raw he had to lock them down to keep from exploding.

Turning, he threw his pen aross the room embedding into the wall with a dull thud. Growling, he ripped the current drawing into pieces and decided he needed to go feed to take his mind off of things. Grabbing his jacket, he stormed out into the night to find a willing participant to help him take his mind off the wretched situation. He was heartbroken. His dream of becoming a father was shattered. The fact Vicki could have been the mother of his child made the pain worse.

"I knew better, demons lie," Henry said aloud as he scouted for a woman. Finding one, he seduced her into following him into a dark corner. Kissing her aggressively, she winced and pulled away but all the hurt Henry had been keeping inside flooded out.

The dark haired beauty fought him at first but in the loud club no one noticed. He found her neck exposed and waiting. His fangs brushed against her eliciting a small cry of excitement from the young girl. Henry pressed into her, his hardness brought on by his anger and pain. He was not turned on by this woman but merely fulfilling an innate need, a hunger to release his pain and inflict it upon someone else.

He began to drink, pulling her blood into his mouth and gulping it down as if he hadn't fed in days, this feeding reminiscent of his early days when he was raw and savage at times. He was, in effect, trying to drink away his problems but unfortunately, it wasn't helping at all. The girl moaned and shuddered letting Henry know she was relaxed. Licking her wounds, he told her she was going home and would remember nothing of her evening. Clenching his fists, he decided to walk through the night and mull over things to try and clear his head. His heart was heavy, his eyes brimmed with tears and his hopes were crushed.

What Henry didn't stop to think was demons weren't the only liars...


	19. Visitor

Vicki cried silently all the way home. The meeting with Henry had not gone as planned and she was emotionally spent. Vicki lay back and closed her eyes, her head hurt and she let her mind wander to better times.

"Vicki!" Henry had laughed. Vicki was squirting whipped cream on his chest, down his stomach and swirling it around his steely member. He'd groaned, lay back and thoroughly enjoyed her ministrations.

"You taste so good," Vicki had told him between licks. She laved his hardened nipples, trailed her hot tongue to his navel dipping in and moved around his tip, pulling it into her mouth a bit. The cool of the cream contrasted the warmth of her mouth and tongue as she took him in her mouth just enough to suck and lick the sensitive nerve filled head. Henry had arched into her and groaned. It took all he had not to plunge deep into her open mouth. Vicki had cleaned him well and he decided it was her turn. She shuddered when Henry lathered her up, her breasts first then her wet mound. Henry had the advantage of speed and in no time, she was licked clean. Vicki had sighed and arched into Henry, pushing her hips to meet his mouth in an attempt to urge him on. Vicki's recollection of how talented he was would never go away. Henry always found that sensitive spot and took her to the edge of oblivion over and over. When he finally let her release, her spasms shook her to the core. Henry had turned her over, lifted her hips in the air and plunged into her slick, tight walls with one fell swoop. The memory of him filling and stretching her would not soon be forgotten. Henry had pounded into her with such force it bordered on pleasurable pain but Vicki loved every minute of it.

On that evening, Henry had bent to bite her shoulder at just the right moment. They finished together and lay on the bed for some time just relaxing in each other's arms.

Vicki opened her eyes to find she was home. The cabbie looked at her oddly and she wondered what the hell his problem was but said nothing. After paying him, she exited the cab and headed inside her apartment. Upon opening her door, she sensed someone else was there. She reached for her asp but realized it was gone.

"Damn," she muttered. Feeling around the doorway, she remembered she had an umbrella and grabbed it. She left the lights off but incredibly, she could see pretty well. Slowly, she headed toward her kitchen first. When she found nothing there, she went into the bedroom, still nothing and finally, the living room.

"Huh," Vicki said aloud as she flicked the light on. She could have sworn she sensed something. Sighing, she turned and bumped into Henry.

Raising the umbrella, it shot open and hit Henry in the chest.

"Expecting rain?" Henry asked.

"Henry! Damn you! You scared the living shit out of me, where were you?"

"Why are you able to get around your apartment in the dark Vicki?" Henry asked suspicisously. Vicki had put the umbrella up and was being evasive.

"What difference does it make? I can get around my apartment blind, oh wait..I just did," Vicki said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you," Henry told her.

"I don't give a shit. You're breaking and entering by the way," Vicki flipped more lights on and shrugged her jacket off.

"Vicki, something is wrong. I'm not sure what exactly but.." she cut him off.

"Are you kidding me?!" Vicki laughed,"Something is wrong? Ya think?"

"I know you're upset and quite honestly, I'm not sure why at this point. I would have thought you'd be relieved that you weren't carrying my child," Henry tried to hide his sadness but Vicki somehow felt rather than saw it. That was a strange sensation for her.

Vicki struggled to find the right words to express how she felt but being emotionally challenged made things more difficult.

Finally, Vicki pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and tossed it to him, "There." she stated simply and plopped on the couch.

Henry stared at the test and said nothing...


	20. Worries

Before Henry could say anything, his cell rang.

"Coreen?" Henry's brow furrowed. He listened intently, told her he'd meet her there and hung up.

"Vicki, why did you lie?" Henry asked simply.

"What's wrong with Coreen?" Vicki was on her feet.

"You first," he ordered.

"You first, is she okay?" Vicki pressed.

"You certainly seem worried for someone who has been so disconnected lately, accusatory if you will." Henry tried a new approach and it didn't go over well.

"Let's not rehash things, okay. Blame it on hormones, think I can do that?" Vicki snorted.

"I would have a resounding yes if it were any different from your normal personality," Henry smirked. Vicki ground her teeth, clenched her fists and set her mouth in a line of defiance.

"What-is-wrong-with-Coreen?" Vicki asked once more, this time through gritted teeth.

"She's not feeling well," Henry finally told her, "she's at the hospital as a precaution. The doctor says it is stress, can you imagine?" Henry tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you blaming me?" Vicki was calm and steady but underneath, she was angry and worried although outwordly she hid it well. Henry could sense apprehension, fear and anger rolled into one.

"No, I'm not blaming you per se but do you not accept the fact your behavior as of late is a little upsetting? Vicki," Henry took a step forward, Vicki took one back eliciting a sigh from Henry, "please, let me be there for you. For once in your life, open your heart. I won't hurt you. Aren't you the least bit excited about becoming a mother?

The words rang in her ears, 'becoming a mother'. They sounded so bizarre when said out loud and Vicki wasn't sure she was ready to let that sink in.

"I.." Vicki turned away from Henry, "I never thought about it truthfully. It's not like I've had the best of relationships with a man to plan a future with. I didn't see this one coming, that's for sure. And I haven't decided if I'm keeping it," Vicki added much to Henry's dismay.

"I understand, whatever your decision is, I'll understand. But," Henry's voice wavered and Vicki was afraid to turn to look at him, afraid her own tears would spill over and bring his, "if you don't want the baby, I do. I will care for it, I will hire someone during the day to be there. Please, consider it. I do love you, I will always love you and if you don't want my child, I'll understand. I get it, I know Coreen did something you consider intrusive but she did it out of love and friendship for us both. Do you know what she told me?"

Vicki could only shake her head no, her arms wrapped around her, her eyes staring out of her window and taking in the Toronto skyline with wonderment at being able to see it this way. Henry had no clue it had nothing to do with not wanting to be the mother of his child, he didn't know the depth of her feelings and she wasn't going to let them out at this point in time.

"She said," Henry was right behind her, his hot breath in her ear speaking softly, "that she wanted us to be happy. She wanted you to have something in your life that didn't hurt you, leave you or disappoint you. That is a gift, to want that for someone. She's going through hers with me granted but it's not the same, I hope you understand the risk she took as well." With that, Henry was gone.

Vicki let the tears fall and the sobs took her into a deep sleep until mid-morning when she awoke curled up on the couch, still in her clothes from the night before. Shaking off her dragged out feeling, she headed to make coffee then stopped when the realization that she was pregnant reminded her coffee would be out for awhile. Her mind drifted back to the conversation the night before. Henry had offered to raise their child..THEIR..child. That seemed odd to her. Vicki wasn't sure how she felt about anything. The fact she was going to have a baby was still sinking in followed closely by the fact the father was a centuries old yet teenaged vampire.

Who could she talk to? Her mother was out of the question. She would have a complete nervous breakdown. Mike? Maybe. After taking a long, hot shower, she decided the first person she needed to talk to was Coreen.

Talking to Coreen and trying to apologize was much scarier than facing any demon...


	21. Apologies

Vicki knew Henry lay dead to the world for the day. After catching a cab, she dialed Mike's number to check on him and make sure things were okay.

"Hey Mike, wanna have lunch?" Vicki surprised herself by asking Mike to lunch.

"Yeah..sure, everything okay?" Mike asked on the other end.

"Depends on your definition of okay," Vicki laughed nervously into the phone. Mike pressed but Vicki brushed him off and told him she'd see him at lunch. They planned to meet over Chinese in a couple of hours. Vicki then dialed the hospital to see if Coreen was still there. She wasn't. She gave the cabbie new directions heading to Coreen's apartment instead. During the drive over, Vicki thought alot about everything that had transpired. She needed to think so many things through. First and foremost was the situation involving the baby. If she kept it, what would happen to her? Would her body change? Would the child be immortal as Henry is and have to watch her grow old and die, would she grow old and die? She was pretty certain this was one of those medical mysteries that had never been explored.

Next on her list was Henry and how she felt. How did she feel about him? She had hurt him and Coreen for that matter. They just didn't understand her and maybe they never would but her life was as strange as it gets. She never had much stability, no family to speak of other than her mother, her father..that was a non-subject and now a baby. Vicki shook her head, there were too many thoughts in there. Suddenly, the cabbie was talking to her, bringing her back to earth.

"Ma'am? This it?" he pointed to Coreen's building.

"Yes, thanks," she handed him the fair.

"You want me to wait?" the polite an asked.

"No thanks, I have no idea how long I'll be," Vicki sighed.

After entering her building, Vicki decided to take the stairs. Although she was in great shape, it was healthier. Of course she realized she was prolonging the inevitable. Standing outside of Coreen's door, she lifted her hand to knock but stopped. Tilting her head somewhat, she could hear, what was that she was hearing? Finally, she knocked three times and waited.

"Who is it?" a male voice called.

"Great," Vicki muttered. She hadn't stopped to think Charlie might be here.

"Uh..it's me," Vicki called.

Silence greeted her for what seemed an eternity. The unlocking of the door seemed to take forever too and Vicki waited patiently. She didn't want to do this anymore than Coreen wanted her in there, she was sure of it.

"Come in," Charlie motioned curtly. He pissed Vicki off with his attitude but Vicki also knew she deserved it, just a little.

"Thanks," Vicki nodded. Coreen was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her legs.

"Sorry I can't come in today, doctor's orders," Coreen handed her a note.

"I'm not here for that Coreen. Can we talk?" Vicki asked as she motioned between the two of them.

"Sure, sit," Coreen offered,"Oh, where are my manners, would you like something to drink?" Damn this girl for being so nice, Vicki thought to herself.

"No, I'm good," she answered.

Charlie stood behind Coreen, arms crossed and eyes never leaving Vicki.

"Um..privately? Can we talk privately?" Vicki looked at Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie, would you give us some privacy?" Coreen asked.

"Yeah, I'll be outside if you need me," Charlie narrowed his eyes at Vicki. Never in her life had Vicki wanted to beat the shit out of someone so badly or at least, not in the last few days. After Charlie left, Vicki cleared her throat and tried to get the nerve up to start the conversation.

Coreen saved her, "Look, you don't need to say anything. I'm sorry; I'm the one who should've minded my own business. I'm not surprised you're upset, really." Coreen's cheeks flushed red and Vicki felt worse than she did when she arrived.

"Coreen," Vicki sighed out, "it's not anyone's fault. I'm not here to place blame, hell I'm the one being a royal bitch. I will admit I'm pissed, was pissed.." Vicki furrowed her brow wondering how she actually felt right now, "whatever, that's water under the bridge."

"Or chocolate melted away?" Coreen's eyes twinkled. Vicki stared at her and simultaneously, the two women burst into laughter.

"Yeah, that too. Look," Vicki was serious again, "I am sorry for saying the things I did. I know you well enough to know that you're not a master manipulator. You thought you were helping someone you cared for, I get that," Vicki shrugged.

"Two people I care for," Coreen corrected her. Vicki's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. This whole emotional thing was not her bag and she avoided situations like this for a reason.

"Besides, Henry said it didn't work, sorry to put you through all of that," Coreen bowed her head and sniffed. Shit. She's crying, Vicki thought to herself. Then it struck her, Henry told her it didn't work. Why would he do that?

"He...he told you it didn't work?" Vicki asked.

Coreen wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Yeah, he was so sad too."

"Today?" Vicki pressed.

Coreen nodded, "Yeah, but he said you were happy and your happiness was all that mattered."

"Right," Vicki muttered as her mind tried to figure out why he would lie.

The two chatted a bit more, Vicki asked if she needed anything and then grilled her about Charlie. Coreen's face turned red while Vicki questioned her. She was treating her like a big sister rather than an employer.

"..I'm just saying, Coreen, he'd better not hurt you," Vicki made a fist and slammed it into her open palm. Coreen knew Vicki was teasing on some level but she also knew Vicki was serious too.

"Thanks," Coreen swallowed hard trying to suppress the tears yet again. Vicki told Coreen to take all the time off she needed and get some rest. When Vicki opened the door to leave, Charlie was standing guard.

"Vicki, I really care for her," Charlie told Vicki.

"I know," Vicki nodded.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," he added.

Vicki took a step forward, hands in pockets and a slight scary smile on her face, "I know because if you do, I'll hurt you." With that, she turned and left.

Vicki could hear the audible gulp from Charlie as she walked away..


	22. Lunch

Mike sat anxiously at the restaurant table waiting for Vicki. True to form, she was late. Mike ordered their usual and sipped his water. Finally, fifteen minutes past meeting time, Vicki slid up beside him.

"Hey, sorry I'm..." Mike put his hand up and smiled.

"On time, for you anyway. So, what's up?"

Vicki flicked her napkin into her lap and shook her head, "Get right to the point huh."

"Yep, been waitin' all day, what's going on Vicki? You look like hell," Mike's voice was full of worry.

"Aw, Mike, how sweet of you," Vicki popped up. This felt comfortable to Vicki, sparring with Mike over bad Chinese.

"Mike, I've got something to tell you and I'm not quite sure how you're going to handle it," Vicki said in one breath.

"You're pregnant?" Mike offered. Vicki's fork hit the plate and her mouth dropped.

"You...you know? But..how?"

Mike related that he was guessing the suspicions were right, that he knew the chocolate story and then told her congratulations.

"What?" Vicki was again stunned.

"Yeah..hell yeah. I mean, you and I," Mike motioned between the two of them, "we're the past, you and Henry, you need to be the future. Huh.." Mike shook his head and laughed a little, "a half vampire half Vicki, damn that's kinda scary."

"Again, sweet talk will get you nowhere, but you sure are taking this well. That's a tad scary."

Mike said nothing at first then sighed and told him that Kate too was pregnant.

"Damn! That was fast," Vicki seemed upset.

"Are you jealous?" Mike asked with a grin.

"What? No! Why would I be jealous? Hell I didn't plan this," Vicki pointed to her own stomach.

"No, you didn't and truthfully Vicki, unless forced into it, like now, I don't think you would have ever had kids wouldja?"

Vicki said nothing, chewed her rice slowly and then answered, "I never said I didn't want kids Mike. I just didn't want them then. My career was just starting to take off, we were new and I never said no. That's just your take on it. And now, with this eye thing, who the hell wants to pass that on to a poor kid?"

"Who says you would? You said yourself no close relative had it," Mike shrugged.

They sat silent as they realized that having children or the lack thereof as Mike had assumed had contributed to ending their relationship but was by far not the only issue.

"I thought you meant no, just for the record," Mike blurted out.

"I didn't but I just don't know about all of this Mike. What kind of mother will I be? Henry wants me to keep it."

Mike stopped eating, "You mean..you thought of getting rid of the baby? Why?"

"There's a lot of why's Mike but the main why is me. I'm..I'm just.." Vicki stammered, a sight as rare as Sasquatch.

"You're what?" Mike prodded.

"I'm not sure I'll be a good mother, that's all," Vicki said softly.

Mike leaned back in the booth and stared at Vicki, tilting his head and finally said, "You're scared aren't you." he stated.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are and that's the whole problem, you're scared you won't be a good mother. You're scared you won't be able to love a baby, you're just scared. It's okay, Vicki."

"I've faced scarier things than babies," Vicki told him.

Mike laughed and slapped his knee, "Guess you haven't been around too many babies then! Look, Vic, " Mike took her hand, "you'll do great. You'll be the best mother ever, I pity the poor kid."

"What!? Why?"

"Well, if it's a girl, you'll have her so tough no man will want to touch her for fear of losing a body part and if it's a boy, hell it might be like Fitzroy," Mike admitted.

"That's a bad thing how?"

"Never said it was," Mike smiled.

They finished their dinner in a relaxed state which was a nice change of pace for them both. Vicki knew that Mike would always be her best friend and she could confide in him. He admittedly didn't like Henry a whole hell of a lot but he knew that it wasn't his call. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure how she felt about him completely and Kate having a baby but then again, she hadn't let it sink in for herself just yet. When they finished lunch, Mike drove her to Henry's condo as requested. Vicki sat in the car longer than necessary.

"Sure you don't want to go home?"

Vicki shook her head, "No, but thanks. I need to do this. Thanks for lunch, " Vicki leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, "thanks for everything Mike."

"Anytime Vic," he nodded and smiled.

Vicki got out of the car knowing she had a lot of making up to do and decisions to make...


	23. Animalistic

Upon drawing his first breath that evening, Henry knew she was in his condo. Slipping quietly out of the bedroom, he saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch. Standing in the dark, he strained to hear the baby's..his baby's..heartbeat. His eyes teared when he could hear the faint thump-thump that could only come from such a tiny creature. His heart ached and twisted with love for both Vicki and their child. He was hoping against all hope she would come to him and be with him, raise their child and live a somewhat happily ever after. Henry was all too aware that Vicki Nelson was her own person and while he felt he had a right to make the decision as well, she was a force to be reckoned with in decision making.

Sitting softly, he brushed her hair away from her face. Vicki stirred and slowly woke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on waking you. I just wanted to see your face better," Henry whispered. The only light in the apartment was provided by the full moon outside of Henry's windows.

"No," Vicki stretched, "it's okay. I wanted to be here when you woke up." She sat slowly and scooted her legs underneath her. Her eyes drank in Henry, every half-naked inch of him. He had nothing but his pajama pants on and her body responded to him accordingly and against her will. She licked her lips, her mouth went dry and she tried to look away from his bare chest but found she couldn't. It was then she realized she could see him clearly in nothing but moonlight. In fact, she could see or she thought she could see, the blood running throughout his body. She licked her lips again and this time, she pulled him to her bending to bite his chest hard enough to draw blood. Vicki was almost animalistic in what she did and she had no idea why she was doing it only that she craved him in every way. Henry hissed, his eyes turned and his fangs dropped in defense. Grabbing her forcefully, he held her close rather than pull her away. The sensation was too much for him.

"Vicki..." he hoarsed out, "what's wrong with you? Stop..I'm not going to be able to control myself..please," Vicki's hands found his hard member straining against his clothes and released it with a pop of his pants against his thighs. Henry began to answer her call, removing her shirt with one rip, growling and nibbling in her hair and neck. Vicki's eyes seemed wild and dazed but Henry didn't stop her nor was he able to stop himself. They had been apart so long it seemed forever and ages ago. Clothes disappeared, shoes went flying and only grunts and groans were audible.

"Henry.." Vicki finally whispered as he lay on top of her nude and ready, her legs around his waist, her hands and nails raking his back, "wait..we need to..talk," she finally got out." Henry leaned in and kissed her, chastely, but that's all it took for Vicki to begin again. With strength she didn't know she possessed, Vicki flipped Henry onto his back and began once again to bite him, rake her nails on his chest and kiss him with a force she'd never shown before. She flung her head back and roared while she speared him hard and deep, his steely rod hitting her womb fast and hard.

"Vicki.." Henry's hands held her hips still as he stretched her slick walls but Vicki was impatient. She began to roll back on him, slowly at first then quicker and quicker. Her breathing became ragged and shallow, her eyes rolled back in her head and she grunted with each thrust. Henry bucked up into her to meet her thrusts hitting all the right spots. Henry could feel she was close and pumped harder and faster. Vicki's thrusting became harder too, almost as hard as Henry's. Henry wanted to take blood from her at just the right moment but was afraid to. Vicki's nails dug deeper into his chest bringing blood. Vicki's eyes snapped open and she stared at the blood trickling on his chest. Never losing stride, she lifted her bloodied finger to her mouth, moaned and closed her eyes as she tasted Henry's blood. Henry was growling now as he held off waiting for her to finish first. He'd never had a woman take his blood and the erotica of Vicki licking her fingers and moaning was intense.

Suddenly, Vicki began to spasm, cry out and shudder as her orgasms hit her over and over. Henry felt her tighten and release, the slickness and spasms enveloping Henry's hard rod as he spilled into her with a howl. He came up off of the couch holding Vicki close so as not to drop her. She was limp and sweaty in his arms. Her hair stuck to her face in various spots and Henry reached up to push it away, placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips. Vicki was still trying to catch her breath when she laid her head back on Henry's chest. No words were spoken as they relaxed in a post-coital embrace.

Finally, Vicki rose up and looked at Henry.

"We need to talk, seriously," she told him.

"I agree," Henry responded. Crawling off of him and grunting as his semi-hard member slipped out of her, she made her way to Henry's bathroom to shower off. Henry joined her and silently began to wash her hair and back for her, much as he'd done many times before. Within moments, Vicki turned in his arms and began to kiss him deeply. Her tongue parted his lips and found his soft and waiting for hers. Slipping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers into his wet curls and sighed into his mouth when his hardness twitched between them. It had been far too long since they had been with each other and their earlier aggressive session had shown how long it had been.

Pulling away, Vicki stared into Henry's eyes and ran her thumb across his bottom lip, he did the same to her. When she nodded, Henry knew she was giving him the go ahead. She turned her back, bent over and looked back at him with sultry eyes. Henry growled and shuddered as he breeched her slick entrance. Vicki braced herself on the wall as Henry began to pump her slowly at first. Reaching around, Henry found that still swollen and ultra sensitive sweet spot and began to twirl and flick her to another climax of epic proportions. His vampire speed came in handy in more ways than one. As Vicki cried out yet again, Henry let himself go just as she was finishing her last round. By now, Vicki was spent. She hadn't talked to Henry and yet, she had two rounds of fanfuckingtastic lovemaking in less than an hour.

Henry turned Vicki in his arms, "Vicki, I love you and our child. I will do whatever you wish but please, consider my offer. I can help, I want to help." His eyes were pleading and sorrowful.

Vicki's emotional barrier was crumbling beneath the pool of those baby blues but the question remained, would she give in?


	24. Coming to Terms

Over the course of the next hour, Henry didn't press Vicki for an answer or any information regarding the pregnancy. He could see she was torn and he felt it was best to let her come to him on her own terms rather than drag her over to his side.

"Would you like anything else?" Henry asked. After finishing their shower, Henry had made her some dinner and let her eat. He knew she was hungry, her stomach was rather loud as it announced it's emptiness.

Shaking her head, Vicki answered no and said a thank you along with it. She watched as Henry took her empty plate into the kitchen. He seemed content to wait on her which she found rather odd. Henry was of royal blood and yet, here he was being the servant. Vicki knew it was much more than the baby, this was Henry's true nature. She admonished herself silently for not accepting all of it but her stubborness held her back. Vicki also thought back to the subtle signs she'd missed before finding out she was pregnant. She had been extremely tired of late, her hunger was bizarre too but Vicki paid no attention to it and her eyesight that was the most puzzling thing of all. She could see so much better, her RP was gone and her glasses were starting to gather dust. She was unsure if this was a temporary side effect of carrying a half-vampire child or if it would be permanent.

"Henry," Vicki followed him into the kitchen. He turned and smiled. She looked very sexy in a black silk robe he'd found for her. She insisted he wear the red, it was her favorite on him. The black robe was held together by only a sash and it came to just above her knees. Henry found it to be sexy and attractive at the same time.

"Hmm.." he responded.

Vicki hopped up on his kitchen counter next to where he was washing dishes.._washing dishes..._Vicki thought. She hated doing that and Mike wouldn't be caught dead doing it. When she and Mike had been together, paper and plastic got them through. Henry's eyes caught the curvature in her muscular yet womanly thighs. Goosebumps and other things began to rise along his cool flesh.

"How did this happen?" Vicki asked. Henry grinned a sideways grin and began, "well, once a month, a woman ovulates.." Vicki slapped him playfully and shook her head.

"You KNOW what I mean," she offered with an eye roll and laugh.

"Coreen had this old book, in the book there was an ancient remedy for reversing infertility using herbs of some sort," Henry sighed and shook his head, "the theory is, now that we understand it, the herbs increase motility and viability as well. I didn't think it worked, truly Vicki, I had no idea she did this. I'm sorry." Henry had wiped his hands and stood directly in front of Vicki.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know and why are you so positive or rather _were_ so positive it wouldn't work?" Vicki put her hand on Henry's chest and enjoyed the coolness beneath the silk.

"You'll laugh," Henry said blandly.

"No, I won't," Vicki told him.

Sighing, Henry told her how many years ago, he'd heard of a vampire in another territory that had successfully used this herb concoction and had a couple of children.

"But, as you well know, stories are stories, nothing more," Henry told her.

"Riiight..just like demons are just a figment of our imagination," Vicki said sarcastically.

"That's different."

"How?" she asked.

Henry searched for the right wording, "Well, it just is."

"Just like vampires too huh? They are just stories? Go on," Vicki urged him.

"So, I tried it. It didn't work."

"Tried it? With who?" Vicki sounded almost jealous.

"A woman with whom I was infatuated with. She was quite beautiful, smart and tough, a lot like you," Henry spread her legs to get closer to her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his upper thighs. Henry's eyes turned sad when the woman never became pregnant despite their many tries.

"And this woman, she knew what you were?"

"Yes, until I left. I wiped her mind so that she could start over, I felt it was fair," Henry said softly. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest at her back.

"You really want children don't you," Vicki stated rather than asked.

Henry nodded, "But again, I won't force you to."

Vicki knew at that very moment the depth of love Henry must have had for her. He was willing to give up his own child for her happiness.

"What will the child be like? Will it want blood or milk? And why do I have the sudden craving for your blood, am I turning too?" Vicki finally told him.

"I have no idea, this has not happened with me around. As for your newfound taste for my blood, that's definitely a side effect I would think. But, this is new territory. First, you need to find a doctor."

"Yeah, about that, how exactly do I make that happen? There aren't a whole lot of doctors that have seen this type of thing, "Uh yes, I'm pregnant and my baby daddy is a vampire, are you taking new patients?" Vicki mocked being on the phone using her hand. Henry burst into laughter and tears.

"I have one that can handle it," Henry smiled.

Vicki let Henry kiss her softly at first then deeply and passionately. After a thorough make out session, Vicki pulled away breathless.

"This doesn't mean anything right now," Vicki told him.

Henry gave her a very confused look and asked "This what?"

"This, us, the baby," Vicki breathed out. Henry smiled then hugged Vicki tightly to his chest. Vicki stiffened at first, emotional attachments were not her forte but slowly, she relaxed and let herself enjoy the moment.

Pulling away, Henry had a mist of tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?" Vicki asked.

"For everything. For the baby, for us, just everything. I promise you, Victoria Nelson, I won't let you down. I won't leave you, I won't hurt you and I'll be the best father to our child." Henry was so sincere, Vicki didn't quite know what to say.

"What about Coreen? We have an obligation to her too."

"We? As in me and you? I'm impressed Vicki," Henry pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Well, yeah I guess, " Vicki shrugged. Henry could still sense unrest in Vicki.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried," Vicki finally admitted.

"About?"

"A lot of things Henry, first and foremost the baby, what's it going to be like? What kind of mother am I going to be?"

Henry wondered about the baby too. He'd heard stories but did he dare tell her…


	25. Another Session

Henry decided to draw Vicki away from conversating and into something more titillating. He pulled her off the counter and when he did, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He licked and nuzzled her neck, sucking hard here and there before biting softly. Vicki's head lolled back and her eyes closed. Whatever unrest she had was dissipating into a fog of eroticism created by Henry. Vicki moaned as Henry brought one hand around and slipped it inside of the silky black robe she wore. Her hardened nub was aching to be touched, nuzzled and tasted. Henry did all of the above with eagerness. Henry's groin twitched and began to ache for her.

Shuddering, Vicki arched into him encouraging him to do more. Henry walked them into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, her robe falling open from Henry's ministrations. Vicki could see through his robe that Henry was ready and firm. She licked her lips and sat up, her robe slipping off completely. She rolled her eyes up to see him intensely looking down upon her.

"What are you doing?" Henry said softly, his voice full of desire.

"I'm having a snack," Vicki licked her lips slowly eliciting groans and growls from Henry. Vicki untied his sash and let his robe fall open to reveal his manhood. Taking it in her hand, she shuddered again. Henry was impressive especially since he'd been turned at seventeen. He was long, firm and thick. It helped too that Henry had many years of experience behind him. He did know how to please a woman and had self-control that was unmatched by any of Vicki's previous lovers.

Stroking him gently with a firm grip, Vicki laved the sensitive blood engorged tip before rimming him. Henry groaned and closed his eyes, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. He thrust toward her as she continued to tease him. Finally, she took him in as far as she could and lapped at his shaft while sucking on the tip. Henry was in heaven. His hands found her hair and he entwined his fingers in them as he gripped her head. Vicki's free hand found his sac and she twirled it in her hand. Henry's legs trembled and shook as his body warmed and his manhood reacted to what she did to him.

"Vicki.." he whispered. She knew he was close, she could feel him twitching in her mouth and hand. She pulled away and once again rimmed the tip, licking just underneath where she'd discovered his magic spot. Her hand continued rolling his sac and tickling just underneath for added pleasure. Henry pulled away and Vicki stroked him to completion, the hot liquid coating her hands. When he finished, Henry looked at Vicki with black orbs and fangs, she'd brought his beast. She smiled up at him and squealed when he pushed her up on the bed and began to ravage her.

Her body was on fire from her recent snack as she put it and she was more than ready for Henry's turn. He kissed her neck, his fangs scraping gently but erotically at the nape of her neck. Every nerve in Vicki's body was at attention and the sensations Henry created were much more than she'd experienced in the past. Maybe it was the pregnancy or her acceptance of it, she wasn't sure but she did know this was an intense session even for them.

Henry continued his downward pattern to the valley between her breasts. He traced the outline of her breast with one finger then swirled his tongue around her perky orb. Vicki arched into him and squirmed beneath him. Henry could sense her impatience and desire. His free hand slipped between her legs which she willingly opened to him. A guttural sound escaped his throat when he found her wet and hot, his fingers coated with her juices. Finding that sweet spot just inside of her wet walls, he tapped and stroked her while attending to her breasts and setting her body on fire. Vicki's breathing began rapid and shallow. Her excitement was escalating to the point of explosion by mere thought and touch. Henry's hot tongue laved her pebbled nub and sucked hard then soft, scraping it tenderly with his fangs. Vicki cried out not in pain but pleasure. Her hands found his back and scraped them as she urged him on. Henry hissed as the feeling of her nails bringing blood made him twitch with excitement.

His kissing continued downward while his fingers stayed inside of her. Spreading her thighs, he bit the inside of one and brought a small amount of blood. Vicki spasmed and shuddered, her voice deep with desire as she cried out. Henry licked her wound closed and made his way to her sensitive and ready nub. Henry flattened his tongue and licked her from bottom to top stopping at her sensitive, hardened center to flick and swirl her into a frenzy. Vicki's hips wriggled, her hands gripped his sheets and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Dipping his tongue in and out of her at an inhuman speed, Vicki groaned, moaned and shuddered. Finally, Henry moved to her sensitive nub. He let his fangs scrape her and a small spasm escaped from Vicki's hot core. His fingers slipped back inside of her to find that spot there once more. His tongue flicked, suckled and swirled as he brought Vicki to the edge before pulling back. He did this over and over knowing it would increase the number and magnitude of release.

"Henry..please.." Vicki begged when she could no longer stand it. Henry relented, he was ready to be inside of her too and with a few more flicks and sucks, Vicki released over and over, her juices coating his fingers as he managed to find that spot so many men seem to be oblivious to. When she finally stopped, she was sweating and panting. Henry crawled up to her and started to spear her when she stopped him, her hands on his chest. Getting on all fours, she backed up to him and slid down hard and quick. Both of them stilled as Henry stretched her out to accommodate him.

"Now..hard Henry," Vicki growled. Henry gladly obliged. He held her hips with one hand while the other moved to manipulate her front to bring her again. Henry could hold out until she was completed again and that's something Vicki knew was rare in any man. Vicki rode him as hard as he pumped, his rock hard member hitting her womb over and over as she took him in as far as she could. Henry felt her close again and bent to bite her shoulder. At the moment his fangs made that familiar pop sound, Vicki let go and Henry went with her. In the throes of orgasm, her blood was sweeter than any he'd tasted his entire vampire life. Vicki gave as good she got and Henry knew that was something he'd never find again nor did he want to. She was all he ever needed.

They collapsed together on the bed and lay there without saying anything for a minute or two. Vicki lay spooned with Henry while she recovered.

She spoke and said, "That was amazing, you're always amazing."

"You are too," Henry kissed her shoulder and pulled her tighter, his arm resting across her stomach.

"All the women you've had? You've got to be kidding," Vicki snorted.

"I'm not. Stop and feel me," Henry told her.

"I just did," Vicki joked.

"Seriously, you seem to have gotten a few traits with this pregnancy, try to feel my emotion. If I'm lying, you'll know," Henry told her. Vicki did as he asked and felt nothing but good things.

"That's the truth, ask me something and I'll lie, so you can tell the difference," Henry offered.

"Uh..okay," Vicki thought and then smiled and said, "Alright, do you want to be Mike's best friend?" she almost giggled and couldn't get the sentence out it was so ridiculous.

"Yes," Henry lied. Immediately, Vicki felt heaviness and darkness.

"I see what you mean," she finally said.

Henry stared at her for several minutes until Vicki finally asked him why he was staring at her.

"I need to tell you something." He finally said.

"What?"

"About the baby," he sighed.

Vicki's stomach lurched…


	26. Monster

Vicki sat in stunned silence when Henry finished. Unable to gauge her reaction, Henry searched her face for something, anything that would tell him what to say without creating a situation. Vicki was by nature a tad volatile, a pregnant Vicki could be dangerous.

"Vicki? What are you thinking?" Henry asked tentatively.

Tilting her head, she responded almost a little too calmly, "I'm thinking that I'm not sure what I should do."

"What do you mean?" Henry was fearful she would want to get rid of the baby after he shared the tales of children born of human/vampire unions.

"I'm wondering whether to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming or to laugh hysterically. You can't be serious Henry, these stories, are they real or just rumors?"

Henry shrugged, "I really can't say. With the territorial issues between vampires, nothing could ever be confirmed."

"What about your friend Augustus? Didn't he know or couldn't he find out? Isn't he a liaison of sorts between the vampires?"

"Well, yes he is but I've never thought to ask him," Henry's brow furrowed. Augustus would be the only one that would be able to get close enough to another vampire to find out that type of information.

"Of course, maybe they made these stories up to discourage people from attempting it or maybe to protect the actual children born to them," Henry offered.

The words _daywalkers, died during childbirth, died during pregnancy, child killed mother and changes in the human parent…_kept swirling in Vicki's mind.

"This is…a lot to deal with Henry," Vicki put her hands up. She got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" This is why Henry had hesitated in telling Vicki.

"I'm going to find someone to check me out, do blood work, sonogram, something, I have to know Henry," Vicki slid her jeans on, pulled her shirt over her head and flipped her hair out before pulling it into a low ponytail.

"Vicki, I know you don't want this child if it's a…" Henry stopped.

Vicki froze, she knew he was going to say monster and that's not what she intended. Making her way back to the bed, she sat beside him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Do you think I don't want your child because I'm afraid it will be a monster of some sort? Is that what's been bothering you? Is that what you've thought this entire time, that I see you as a monster?"

Henry turned away so Vicki couldn't see his tears of shame and hurt. She pulled his face back toward her with both hands.

"Henry, look at me. I don't care if this baby is vampire, human or both. I want to make sure it's healthy. I didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't take care of myself and surely didn't eat well. I don't believe that shit about dying or the baby killing the mother. That's all bullshit as far as I'm concerned. I never ever thought I'd have a child, hell..who'd want me for a mother but it's happening and I couldn't think of a better man to have a baby with than you," with that speech, Vicki kissed Henry passionately on the lips, the salt from his tears sliding into her mouth as she kissed him. Vicki gulped back her own tears wanting to remain strong for him.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, " Vicki said as she pulled away and wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"You're not a monster," she reminded him. Vicki kissed him one more time and got up to leave.

"Thank you," Henry called after her. She smiled and headed out of his door to get her own answers.

Henry realized after she left that she said there was no other man she'd rather have a baby with. He silently wondered and then smiled thinking to himself that he finally outranked the detective. Still, Henry had a nagging feeling that if Vicki found out something was wrong with the baby, she might not want to keep it.

Henry prayed the stories were nothing more than fairytales…

Vicki hailed a cab and headed for the morgue. She trusted Dr. Mohadevan and knew Rajani would keep her secret. On the drive over, Vicki placed her hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. She'd be lying to herself if she wasn't somewhat thrilled to be having Henry's baby. There was still however, that underlying worry that something was wrong or could go wrong. She hoped Rajani would have some sort of answers for her.

As soon as Vicki left, Henry called his trusted friend Augustus. After telling him his dilemma, Henry heard nothing for what seemed like eternity on the other end.

"Augustus? I know you're there, I can hear you breathing," Henry said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I'm here," Augustus sighed.

"Well? Are the stories true?" Henry pressed.

"Henry, the stories are true to an extent," Augustus told him everything he knew then added, " and congratulations by the way." Henry thanked him then remembered something.

"Why is it that Vicki seems to have subtle changes?" Henry told Augustus about her eyesight and sudden penchant for his blood. Augustus chuckled on the other end which Henry did not find amusing. After Augustus told Henry what that meant, Henry was silent then added a curt thank you before hanging up.

Henry knew when he saw Vicki next, he had much to tell her but how would she take the news….??


	27. A Picture is Worth

Vicki tapped her nails on the chair as she impatiently awaited for the doctor's current client to be finished up.

"Vicki?" she called out. Vicki nearly jumped out of her chair because she was so deep in thought. What was she hoping to find or not to find maybe?

"Thanks for taking the time Rajani," Vicki offered with a nod.

"Not a problem. What is it that you need my assistance with?" The doctor's honest, warm smile put Vicki at ease.

"Where to start," Vicki nervously laughed. She found herself babbling like a schoolgirl as she related everything to Rajani. Much to Vicki's surprise, Rajani sat still and serious, intently hanging on each word.

"..so that's why I came to you. Can you help me?" Vicki sighed out.

"Well, I can do some blood work although to be honest, I don't know what I'm looking for and," Rajani moved across the room and uncovered a machine, "it just so happens that I got this today," she smiled pointing to an old sonogram machine.

"Why? I mean, I'm selfishly happy of course but why would they send you a sonogram machine?" Vicki asked as she walked around the ancient looking piece of medical equipment, running her hands along the cold metal.

Rajani sighed, "It seems that someone has been protesting about autopsies on pregnant women." Vicki grimaced.

"Might I ask why?"

"They don't feel we should cut into the uterus and disturb the fetus," Rajani rolled her eyes, "they feel that the fetus is innocent and should not be subjected to this type of procedure. At any rate, it will be helpful I suppose. All I have to determine in a woman is gestational age of the fetus at the time of her death, this should provide that," she patted the machine.

"Hop up here for me," Rajani pointed to a stainless steel table.

"Uh..on the autopsy table? That's a little bizarre," Vicki frowned.

"It's all I have, Vicki. What would you have me do?" Rajani reminded her.

"Oh." Vicki climbed onto the cold table and lay down. She was shivering but wasn't sure if it was from the cold table, nerves or a combination of both. Rajani instructed her to unzip her jeans and pull her shirt up. She turned the machine on and pointed the screen in Vicki's direction.

With the wand over her stomach, Rajani squirted the gel on Vicki's stomach necessary to view the baby, "Do you have any idea how far along you might be?"

Vicki shrugged, "Not a clue, it could be anywhere from six to twelve weeks, I'm not sure."

"No worries, this should tell us," Rajani put the apparatus on Vicki's stomach and begin to swirl around in search of her womb. Almost immediately, the baby popped into view.

"There it is," Rajani pointed for Vicki. Vicki wished now Henry was here with her, this was a special moment and she was alone, as usual. Henry had promised to be there for her and she believed him. He would be thrilled to see his child for the first time but Vicki had also been worried it would be for naught and there wouldn't be anything to see. That would have devastated Henry.

"I'd say you are most definitely twelve weeks, Vicki. This baby is well formed. See the arms, legs, the head..and there's the heart beat," Rajani pointed everything out. Vicki's eyes began to mist over. She never expected to get this emotional over a video of a tadpole in her belly.

"Well, I guess I am pregnant," Vicki said softly.

"Did you doubt it?" Rajani asked as she continued to look and measure.

Vicki nodded, "I think I was in shock more than doubt."

"Understandable. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Vicki. This fetus looks and appears normal in everyway. Now, I will say there is a lot of blood flow going to and from the placenta, that's rather rare but given the nature of his father, it's probably normal."

"His? It's a boy?" Vicki asked.

"Too early to tell, just a generic term," Rajani smiled. She was amazed to see the normally strong and tough PI have seem to suddenly be interested and motherly. Rajani drew out two vials of blood that she would test later.

"I wish Henry was here," Vicki said softly as she peered at the printout Rajani had given her.

"I am," Henry's voice came from out of nowhere.

Vicki's eyes widened in surprise, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Henry's voice seemed to choke. He strolled toward Vicki from a darkened corner of the room. He'd followed her to see who she was going to and was happy to find out it was Dr. Mohadevan. He trusted and liked her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come here knowing she'd do a sonogram," Vicki handed him the picture. Rajani busied herself with other things to afford them some privacy. Henry stared at the black and white, grainy photo, tracing the outline of the baby with his delicate finger. Henry had seen it all from across the room with acute vision but this picture was more precious than any artwork he'd ever done.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Henry stated more than asked. Vicki agreed, it was a beautiful thing.

"Are you happy now?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean happy now?" Vicki was puzzled.

"That the baby seems okay," Henry told her.

"Oh..yeah, I guess it's okay, we'll see," Vicki didn't want to get too excited for fear of something bad happening.

"I talked with Augustus," Henry revealed. Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"And..?" she prodded.

"And, there are cases of vampire/human hybrids." Henry told her.

Vicki waited for the ..but…however, Henry didn't say it.

"Just tell me Henry," Vicki spat out. She was getting impatient and worried at the same time.

"Some children make it, others don't but it's unclear as to why. They don't kill the mother, that was a myth," Vick snorted, she knew that seemed bizarre, "but, your chemistry will change forever," he added.

"How so?"

Henry's face softened and told her what Augustus had revealed….


	28. Explanation

"Vicki, let's go somewhere else shall we?" Henry offered. Vicki nodded in agreement and thanked Rajani.

"I'll call you with the results of your blood work in a few days Vicki," Dr. Mohadevan told her, "and by the way, congratulations," she added with a warm smile. Vicki and Henry thanked her before they exited the morgue.

"Henry, what's wrong with me or rather what is going to happen to me?" Vicki was more impatient than ever. Henry found it amusing and chose to wait until they were in his vehicle to tell her.

Leaning into her, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly, "Vicki, it's nothing bad unless becoming immortal and spending eternity with me is bad?" Henry teased.

Vicki sat silent as she let the gravity of what he said sink in. The thought had crossed her mind that her child would be immortal like Henry and would have to watch her grow old and die. That was one of the many issues that initially held her back from wanting to carry the child to term.

"Are you saying that I'm going to be a vampire? Henry, no offense but I don't want to be a vampire," Vicki frowned.

"I didn't say you'd be a vampire, I said you would be immortal. I don't want you to be a vampire either, that would mean we couldn't be together after a time. It does however mean that you and I can be together forever, and be with our child as well. There's much more to tell you but all good, or I feel it is. We could even have more children since Coreen seems to have perfected the formula," Henry smiled.

Vicki's face paled, "I don't know about more. Let's get through this one first."

Henry laughed and then took Vicki in his arms as he kissed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you so very much," Henry whispered as he nuzzled her hair. Vicki's chest was tight with emotion and part of her wanted to reciprocate the words but she just couldn't get them out.

"You know how I feel about you Henry," Vicki finally offered.

Pulling away, he looked at her and said, "I know and one day, I hope you can say the words out loud to me."

They drove to Henry's condo to talk more and eventually, they ended up in Henry's bedroom. Henry had divested them both of their clothing quickly without protest from Vicki. He sensed her excitement before they'd begun and knew she was on an adrenaline as well as sexual high. He decided making love slowly to celebrate this night was in order. They made their way to his bedroom kissing and touching each other all the way to his bed. He pulled away and looked Vicki in the eye.

"Vicki, I'm serious about always being here for you. I'll never want to be with anyone else," his jaw twitched as he clenched and set his mouth to show Vicki how serious he was.

"So you say, but won't you tire of having sex with the same old lady night after night," Vicki teased as she traced the soft, downy hair on his chest, her finger circling a nipple and stopping to pinch it. This action elicited a gasp and grunt from Henry's slightly parted lips.

"No, never," Henry rasped out. His eyes lolled when Vicki's hot tongue found his neck and licked, nipping it ever so slightly. Vicki felt his hard member twitch with excitement and her core dripped with desire for him too. Henry pushed her gently onto his bed and lay over her. Spreading her legs with one of his own, he bent to kiss her passionately. He swiped his tongue over her full, pink lips and tangled his tongue with hers. He loved the way she tasted, he felt the ridges in her mouth, the smoothness of her teeth and the softness of her tongue and knew there was no other woman for him, not in any lifetimes.

Vicki's hands roamed Henry's body, his back and his tight ass. She gripped and pulled him toward her opening her legs for him to urge him on. Henry held back, he wanted to do so much more than just dive right in. Henry bent to kiss her neck and found the juncture pulsing with the blood that called to him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp but pleasurable pain in his shoulder where Vick had bit down and was licking his blood. She moaned and shuddered as she bit again and again but didn't draw blood. Henry hissed in pleasure, no one had done this to him in many years. Augustus had shared with Henry that as Vicki's pregnancy progressed, she would have many vampire-like attributes without becoming one. This was the baby's DNA mixing with Vicki's but would not be as noticeable after she gave birth. Henry was intrigued at the prospect of making love to a human with vampire traits, not to mention the woman he loved so dearly that was now carrying his child.

Henry's mouth found Vicki's breast more than eager to be tended to. His free hand squeezed and rolled her pebbled nub while his mouth took the other with force. His tongue laved, his lips sucked and his teeth nipped as he rolled it with his mouth vivaciously. Henry's moaning matched Vicki's. She squirmed beneath him and goose bumps pimpled her body in an erotic reaction to Henry's ministrations. He wanted so badly to be inside of her but instead, he chose to continue his downward path. He kissed her stomach and ran his fingers down the valley of her breasts while still massaging and twirling them in his hands. Stopping at her navel, he dipped his tongue in and Vicki gasped.

Moving further still, Vicki arched her hips in an anticipatory move of what Henry would do next. Stopping at her soft mound, Henry inhaled her scent and that alone nearly sent him over the edge. His hands continued to touch her body tenderly while his mouth went to work below. A low, guttural sound escaped Vicki's parted lips when he made contact with her sensitive nub. Flicking his tongue as fast as his vampire talent allowed, Vicki squeaked and shuddered when his fingers entered her hot, wet and tight walls. Pumping as fast as he flicked brought Vicki to the edge of ecstasy and sent her into the abyss of orgasmic pleasure over and over. Her body shuddered and spasmed it's release while Vicki cried out to Henry.

Henry crawled up and pushed Vicki's legs up for better access. Vicki grunted when Henry began to enter her, slowly, inch by inch, he stretched out her orgasm and set her nerves on fire. Henry drove into her slowly at first then sped up at her request. Vicki held onto his upper arms, her nails digging in the harder he went. Henry grunted and growled as his beast roared to the surface.

"Bite me, please," Vicki told him. He felt her close and did as she requested. As her hot, sweet orgasmic filled blood entered his mouth, Henry relished in the feel and taste as it ran down his tongue and into his throat. He was careful to only take a little afraid that too much would hurt her, the baby or both. Finally, Henry let himself go and roared his release with her name on his lips.

Lying together and recovering, their sweat covered bodies entwined with one another and neither spoke but words were unnecessary. Vicki knew how Henry felt, he'd showed her many times and she wanted so badly to tell him how she felt but secretly, she was afraid.

Finally, Vicki said, "Henry, I have to tell my mother at some point."

"That should be interesting," he chuckled as he played with her hair. She turned over and leaned up on one elbow, glancing down and sighing as she realized that even flaccid, Henry was most impressive. Rolling her eyes back up to his face, she stared at him and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Here was this man that loved her, faults and all and was now going to be her child's father and she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt.

"Henry?"

"Yes?" he responded, twirling her hair on his finger.

Vicki bit her lip and swallowed hard, it was now or never.

"I just wanted to say, I love you," she sighed out.


	29. New Arrival

The following days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Coreen went into labor one afternoon and thankfully, it was well into the evening when her daughter was born. She was beautiful and Henry had tears in his eyes the first time he held her. Charlie had become a permanent fixture in Coreen's life to the point that they had trusted him with Henry's secret. Vicki, however, remained on alert and reminded him often she'd snap his neck if he hurt Coreen or caused problems for Henry.

The baby girl was Coreen's mini-me. Her hair was black as coal, curly and thick, her round cheeks pink and rosy, her petite mouth had full pink lips and her blue eyes were round as saucers.

"What are you going to name her?" Henry asked. Vicki stood beside him, her belly round and ripe as well. Vicki rested a hand on her stomach and unconsciously rubbed every now and again. Her baby was active all night and still throughout the day. Vicki wondered what if anything, that meant but said nothing. Henry seemed to have a connection to the child already and Vicki loved that aspect of her pregnancy.

"Well, I was thinking," Coreen peered around at Vicki, "What about Elizabeth Victoria? I think Libbie is cute, Charlie?"

"I like it," he smiled. Vicki nodded in agreement, her face flushed pink as she was humbled her assistant and friend would name her child after her.

"Is there someone named Elizabeth in your family?" Henry asked.

"Nope," Coreen shook her head and kissed Libbie on the cheek. Henry's eyes darted away and back as he regained composure. Coreen had named her child after the two women in Henry's life he loved the most, Vicki and his mother.

"Thank you," Henry said softly with a light nod.

Vicki was had only a few weeks to go and seeing Coreen's baby made her somewhat anxious.

"Vicki, you wanna hold her?" Vicki started to protest but in the blink of an eye, Henry had placed her in Vicki's arms. Libbie was wide-eyed and stared at Vicki in wonderment. Vicki relaxed and her heart melted. Gingerly touching Libbie's hand, the baby immediately grasped Vicki's finger.

"She is truly beautiful Coreen," Vicki smiled never once looking away from the baby.

"Hey! I got it!" Coreen clapped.

"What?" the three said in unison.

"You two," Coreen pointed between Henry and Vicki, "can you be her Godparents?"

"Uh..well, Coreen, I don't know about that..I'm not overly religious and do you think it's a good idea?" Vicki stammered.

"Of course, besides, Henry is teaching you, he told me and I want her to have someone I trust completely, you guys are my family, you're all I have really," Coreen's eyes were beginning to tear up..damn Vicki hated that!

"Of course we will Coreen," Henry reassured her. Vicki nodded and tried to choke back her own tears. This pregnancy had done wonders for her female hormones raging. Henry loved it while it pissed her off. She'd taken to crying at commercials, this had amused Henry and earned him a sock in the arm.

"Let's let her rest," Henry told the group. Kate too had just a few weeks to go and she was having a girl as well. Henry and Vicki had chosen not to find out the sex of the baby. They wanted to be surprised much to Coreen's chagrin.

After leaving the hospital, Henry told Vicki he had a surprise for her.

"Henry, you know I hate surprises," Vicki moaned.

"I think you might like this one though," he told her.

Vicki shook her head. Henry had been more than amazing during her pregnancy. As if she wasn't the easiest person to live with in the first place, here she was pregnant and riding an emotional roller coaster. Henry took it all in stride and was patient, more patient than anyone else would have been. She'd agreed to take only safe and light cases for the last few weeks but was upset that she had to basically sit behind a desk or work from home.

Henry chatted during the drive to his surprise as he tried to keep her mind occupied. Vicki broke the conversation when she suddenly asked what he wanted to name the baby. They hadn't discussed it much and she was curious as to what he thought and what he liked.

"Well, for a girl or boy?" he teased.

"Well, one or the other, duh," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…something modern or familial?"

"How the hell should I know? It's not like I have lots of family anyway, so I guess modern and maybe something from your family," Vicki shrugged.

"For a girl, I think I like Jasmine or Kira," Henry offered.

"What about a boy?" Vicki asked.

"Do you really think we'll need a boy's name? The track record for Fitzroy's is not on the male end," Henry smiled.

"So you'd be okay with a girl?"

"Vicki, I'd be just fine with a girl, you're the mother of my child, a child I never, ever thought I would have. I'm blessed," Henry kissed the back of her hand then linked their fingers together.

"Good to know but if it is a boy," Vicki said thoughtfully, "I think I like to name him after you."

"Henry is not a modern name and he'd be teased," he said.

"True, but I can teach him to kick ass," Vicki smiled.

They both laughed and Vicki pondered what she could come up with if the baby was a boy and still name him after Henry.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Vicki peered up at the sign.

"Henry, sweetie, this is closed," she pointed to the day spa.

"Not for the right amount of money," he grinned and added, "and a little persuasion."

"Henry! What did I tell you about that?" Vicki laughed.

Henry had convinced the owner to open just for them and paid a hefty sum to encourage the conviction.

"Mr. Fitzroy, so good to see you again and this must be the lovely Mrs." The woman held out her hand.

"No, I'm Ms. Vicki Nelson," Vicki corrected her. Henry raised an eyebrow and smiled a crooked grin. Vicki was ever the independent woman and he thought that's probably what he loved most about her, the challenge.

"My apologies," the woman said softly.

"None needed, thank you for accommodating us," Vicki said.

"You're welcome, here are the keys, everything is in order as you requested, enjoy," with that, the woman was gone.

"You got her to give you her keys?" Vicki's mouth dropped.

"Yes," he took her inside and locked the door behind them.

"Might I ask why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, but I will show you…"


	30. Priceless

Vicki realized at that moment that Henry had gotten the place all to themselves for a romantic evening. She hadn't been feeling very sexy or romantic lately even with Henry telling her how beautiful pregnancy looked on her. She wasn't huge and had maintained her healthy, athletic body yet still, she felt fat and ugly at times.

"Henry," Vicki whispered between kisses. Making love had become rather interesting with her expanding belly. Henry was intrigued with how they had to change things to accommodate her growing stomach. Vicki, however, got angry and frustrated when she felt she wasn't pretty or sexy.

"Don't talk, just enjoy," Henry's hot tongue found her neck. His cool lips pressed into the juncture at her neck and shoulder. He kissed first then flicked his tongue out to lick and suck hard. Vicki hissed and buckled under his ministrations. She moaned as Henry's hand found her full breast ready to be taken in hand, literally. Through her clothing, he pinched and twirled her pebbled nub and slipped his other hand between her legs groaning as he felt the heat he was creating. Vicki's hand found Henry ready and his hard member strained his clothing. Her breathing, shallow and rapid, told Henry she was relaxing and ready to be taken but he had much to accomplish before that could happen. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled away and looked into her eyes that were drowning with desire for him.

"There's much for me to do, I want you to relax," he said taking her hand and pulling her into back area of the spa.

"I was relaxing, really," Vicki whined. When they reached a large area, Vicki's eyes widened in amazement. This was obviously the spa room but Henry had added a few things of his own. Next to the Jacuzzi were candles, strawberries, chocolate and ginger ale. Anticipating her hunger, a full course meal was laid out on a romantic table for two and soft music by Enya filled the room.

"Oh Henry, this is wonderful," Vicki whispered as she inhaled the smell of the food. The candles created a warm glow and shadows flickered on the walls. Never before had Vicki appreciated the way candles made the room look. With her previous vision issues, this would never have been possible. Vicki ate the steak, asparagus and baked potato with all the trimmings that Henry had brought in for her. She laughed at his silliness when he rubbed and talked to her stomach.

"Do you really think the baby is hearing you?" Vicki asked.

"Of course," Henry smiled up at her. Vicki watched as Henry tenderly kissed her stomach, his eyes closed and then lay his cheek against her. The baby kicked him eliciting a smile and laugh from Henry.

"See, she loves me," Henry looked up at Vicki, his blue eyes full of love for his yet unborn child.

"Or he," Vicki corrected with a raised eyebrow. Henry nodded and while still on his knees in front of her, he pulled out a small box.

"That better not be what I think it is Henry Fitzroy," Vicki said sternly. He could hear her heart rate increase and her pulse start to race. Henry smiled and popped it open anyway.

"Dammit it is," Vicki muttered with half a smile.

"Vicki, I know you're not the marrying kind but my royal upbringing has taught me to be a gentleman. You don't have to answer, just wear it, please. For me, for our baby. I love you so very much, I love this baby with all my heart, just say you'll be mine forever. We never have to get married, not ever. Just please, wear my mother's ring."

Vicki gasped, the ring was antique but she had no idea until he said those words how antique it truly was. It was a marquis diamond set in yellow gold and she knew it was an expensive ring but being antique made it priceless. The fact that Henry wanted her to wear his mother's ring made it even more priceless.

"I…I..don't know what to say Henry," Vicki's eyes misted with tears. She wasn't the marrying kind, that was for sure but she did love Henry deeply, more so than she'd ever told him.

"Say yes, you'll wear the ring," he told her with that sexy smile of his. She nodded yes and he took it out of the box, slipping it on her finger gently.

"Perfect fit," she observed, "how did..?"

"Lucky guess," he smiled.

"Yeah right," she snorted. Henry pulled Vicki up into his arms and held her as close as her stomach would allow. He began again to kiss and probe her, their tongues dueling for dominance. Vicki moaned and shuddered while Henry growled and ground into her. Vicki pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands over his cool, firm chest. Her warm fingers found his nipples hard and she circled them with the tips. Henry, in turn, pulled her top off taking her bra off with the experience of hundreds of years behind him. Henry pulled his own shirt off as well while Vicki undid his pants. Freeing him of the remainder of his clothing was followed by Henry divesting her of hers. Finally, they stood nude before each other and Henry pulled her away to look at her.

Vicki darted her eyes away and tried to cover herself. She'd never be self-conscious until she'd gotten further into her pregnancy. Her stomach was a perfectly round bump, no stretch marks and just big enough to be cute, as Henry often said.

"Stop staring," Vicki told him.

"I'm looking at perfection, I can't help it."

Vicki glanced over at his nude body and sighed. The sight of him, his sculpted abs, his washboard stomach, the vee, his muscular thighs and his impressive steely rod sent shivers down her spine and pooled heat and wetness between her legs.

"You're the perfect one Henry," Vicki said in a hoarse voice. Henry tipped Vicki's chin up to meet his eyes and then took her hand as he led her into the Jacuzzi. The water had been adjusted to meet Vicki's needs.

"This is wonderful," Vicki sighed as the water swirled and lapped around her. Henry sat her on the bench carefully and kissed her again, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Under the water, she felt Henry pressing into her entrance and urged him on but he had other ideas. Smiling as he pulled away, he dove under the water.

"What the hell? Henry, what are you…" Vicki's words were lost as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Henry had found his way to her hot core under the water. As vampires don't breathe, this was something Henry could do with ease and something Vicki had never, ever experienced. The warmth of the water combined with the heat Henry was creating was almost too much for Vicki. Her arms reached out to grip the side of the Jacuzzi as she wriggled and cried out.

Henry's fingers slipped inside of her and moved just right as he brought her closer to the edge of explosion.

This was something Vicki could get used to…


	31. Day at The Beach

Henry continued his magical work under the water and Vicki began to shudder and tighten around his fingers. Vicki sighed as she felt the warmth of her release spread throughout her abdomen and downward to her hot core. Henry felt her start to release, she tightened again and then released multiple times. When Vick had begun to get further along in her pregnancy, Henry was concerned about sexual activity. He'd never been with a pregnant woman but her doctor assured Henry is was very safe.

After Vicki was spent, her engorged breasts heaved with her pants and Henry popped up out of the Jacuzzi. His wet curls framed his beautiful, smiling face. Vicki's flushed and satisfied face greeted him when he cleared the water from his eyes.

"Surprised?" Henry asked as he bent to kiss her.

"That's a word," Vicki muttered. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and her legs moved back to their earlier position too. Her breast, nipples hardened and peaked, brushed against Henry's chest eliciting guttural moans from deep within Henry's throat. Vicki bent to kiss and lick his neck, biting softly then sucking hard. Henry hissed and arched into her.

Vicki urged him again to enter and this time he obliged. The water offered buoyancy for them and Henry was able to spear her in one swift thrust. The stretching of her orgasm tightened walls brought shudders and grunts from Vicki. Placing his hands under her firm ass, Henry thrust slowly into her at first then increased his speed when she begged him to. The water swished between them and stirred Vicki's sensitive spot again. Henry felt she was building again and held off because he wanted them to finish together. Bending to her neck, Henry bit softly and let very little blood roll into his mouth. Laving her wounds shut, Henry felt Vicki's nails on his back, her walls tightened and her explosive release pulled around him sucking him into his own explosive climax. Roaring, he held her tight while they finished.

Panting and sighing, Henry, still holding onto her ass and still sheathed within her, kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I love you Vicki," he told her.

"I know," she responded with a nod, breathy and eyes closed. They sat together in the warm water for a bit, enjoying the jets and bubbles rolling around them.

"That was fantastic Henry. You're little vampire skills seem to come in handy don't they?" she teased. Henry pulled her closer and her head lay in the juncture of his neck.

"I have many skills," he laughed.

"So you say," Vicki mumbled. She knew he had many skills and she was grateful for each and every one.

"How do you like your surprise so far?" Henry asked tentatively.

"I'd have to say it's been quite an explosive experience," Vicki answered honestly. They sat together afterwards for a bit longer then Henry stepped out and held his hand out for her to get out too. The spa provided large, fluffy robes for them to wear and Henry wrapped her up first, then himself before leading her into an enclosed area with a table, chairs and soft lighting.

"What's this?" Vicki asked.

"Just someplace to relax and enjoy, sit, watch," Henry moved toward the back and flipped a switch. Just as Vicki stepped into the room, she noticed the floor was made of white sand. It felt good squishing between toes. Vicki giggled as she sat in the chair and sighed. She truly was more relaxed than she'd been in quite some time.

Henry moved to sit beside her and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. Suddenly, the room seemed to light up and it appeared as if they were at a beach. The walls came alive with the sky, the view in front of them was the ocean complete with crashing waves and sounds of seagulls filled the room. Vicki could even smell the saltwater in the air.

"Holy shit Henry! What is this?" Vicki smiled.

"Well, since I can't go to the beach, I brought the beach to us," Henry told her.

"How?"

"Holographic images, they are expensive but worth the money," he told her. Vicki shook her head in amazement. Part of her loved him so much it hurt, the other part kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely, there was never any man on the planet that was so romantic, so attentive and so caring? Vicki's mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Henry seemed damn near perfect and that very thought scared the shit out of her.

"How am I gonna top all of this?" Vicki finally sighed out.

"You have," he told her.

"What? Yeah..right, how?"

Henry leaned over and put his hand on her stomach. He smiled as he felt his unborn child kick and squirm beneath is hand.

"Henry, it's a baby, this is something altogether different," Vicki clucked.

Henry's eyes became quite serious and dark, "Vicki, I never in my entire lifetimes would have dreamed I'd have a child. When Christina first turned me, I was seventeen and children were the furthest thing from my mind. I was driven by first love and lust. As I grew older, lost those I loved and realized that I would always be alone, I also realized that my legacy would be lost. I'd never have anyone to share my life forever with, now I have you and a child. This is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. Until I met you, the women I'd been with were easily coerced into loving me or wanting me. You, I had to work for," he grinned and added, "and this was just a bonus, this is a product of our love. I know that you never saw yourself as a mother and you worry but you'll be terrific."

Vicki wasn't sure what to say because she was afraid if she did speak, she would begin to cry. Her chest was tight with emotion and her eyes were misting with tears of happiness. She never in life thought she would be this happy and her mother was over the moon when she told her she was pregnant, married or not, Marjory Nelson was a happy grandmother.

They finished their evening with more lovemaking until Henry knew that dawn was close. For once, Vicki wished Henry could stay awake and see the sunrise and enjoy the day with her.

"Goodnight my sweet prince," she'd kissed him when they got to the condo.

"Goodnight my love," Henry had to pull himself away to keep from taking her again before sunrise.

Before long, there would be a new member to this family but Vicki's mind reeled with what would actually happen when the baby came. She'd not shared with Henry how she had been able to sense the baby in some way during the last few weeks.

As Vicki watched Henry take his last breath of the day, she sighed and said, "God, please let our child be okay…"


	32. Almost There

Vicki's pregnancy was uneventful and as her due date approached, Henry became a little nervous.

"..but what if you do?" Henry had been having the 'what if your water breaks' and 'what if you go into labor' conversation for the millionth time.

"I will hold off, I promise. Besides, the doctor has told you, repeatedly I might add, that first babies take awhile," Vicki leaned back in her chair and rested her hand on her very large belly. While she hadn't gained hardly any weight, what she did gain seemed to be all in her stomach. With just a week to go, she still looked healthy and more radiant.

"Henry," Vicki tried to reassure him, "we've got a week to go, don't panic." Vick had still not told him she could sense the baby nor had she told him that the last few days, she'd been having small bouts of feeling ill and her back was hurting worse than usual.

"Promise that you'll call me, the minute something happens, if it's during the day? Better yet," Henry snapped his fingers, "just stay home, with me at the condo."

Henry had insisted on setting up a nursery at his condo as well as the one at her apartment. While Vicki stayed at his condo the majority of the time, she wasn't willing to completely give up her independence, not just yet. Henry understood and respected that. Kate and Mike had gotten married and she'd given birth to a girl just the week before. Everyone was settled and content, for now anyway. Even the supernatural activity seemed to slow down the last couple of months. This concerned Henry and Vicki somewhat but pleased them too. This left them time to focus on the little Fitzroy that was about to arrive.

"Henry," Vicki whined a little, "we've discussed me not working. I can't just sit around doing nothing, that's not me."

"I know, can't blame me for trying?" Henry shrugged and grinned that lopsided sexy grin of his. Even this far along in her pregnancy, Henry and Vicki still had an active love life. Vicki would be damned if anyone was going to tell her that her vampire prince couldn't make love to her. Granted, it wasn't always easy but Henry had become quite adept at positioning and with his vampire strength, he was able to hold her up when she couldn't do it herself. Henry kept Vicki very satisfied and relaxed. Vicki was dreading the six weeks after the birth she would not be able to make love to Henry.

As if sensing her thoughts, Henry was at her side in an instant.

"What are you thinking my love?" he whispered as he nibbled her neck. Vicki's core immediately responded and Henry sensed that she was hot and ready.

"I think you know," she whispered back and put her hand on his already hard member.

"Coreen!" Vicki yelled.

"Yes!?" She called from the outer office.

"Why don't you head out for the night," Vicki ordered, her eyes darting to Henry as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Henry was behind her, his hands cupping her breasts as he thumbed her nubs through her shirt.

"Sure thing," Coreen was out in an instant. After Vicki heard the door close, Henry closed and locked her inner office and quickly divested them both of their clothing. His eyes were dark and pooled with desire, as were hers.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. His warm, wet mouth went to her breast as he placed her on her desk. His tongue laved her hardened nub taking turns with it sucking and flicking it. Vick pulled him as closely as she could and cried out, her head lolling back in pleasure. Henry's hand slipped between her legs and began to thrum her sensitive nub while his mouth worked between her breasts. Vicki leaned back and let him work his magic. Henry growled, his erection pressed against her leg and Vicki edged closer to release.

Henry stopped and leaned her over her desk. He entered her slowly and sheathed himself within her tight, wet walls. Vicki groaned and shuddered. His hand moved to her front to continue his assault on her sensitive nub while his other hand cupped her breasts, alternating between the two. He massaged her engorged orbs and twirled her nipples all while penetrating her slowly as he brought her closer to the edge.

"Harder, please," Vicki panted. Henry obliged and as he felt her release, she cried out his name. Her orgasms tightened around him as he pounded into her bringing his own release to match hers. Henry held her close to him, his head on her back as he listened to her heart race and the blood pulse close to the surface. His fangs were extended and his eyes were coal black but he dare not bite her this close to delivery. He was afraid any blood loss might be dangerous to both her and their child.

"That's just what I needed," Vicki said softly, her cheek resting on her cool desk. After recovering, they redressed and Henry ordered they go home for the night too. Vicki agreed and decided she was much more tired than she thought, the lovemaking session had relaxed her as well.

After getting home, Henry prepared Vicki some dinner while she soaked in a bath. Henry lay beside her and rubbed her hair and back. He knew it was hurting by the way she moved and grimaced although she wouldn't say and he wouldn't ask, he knew it would anger her to seem so smothering. Soon, her breathing was level and steady and she was fast asleep. Kissing her gently, he got out of bed in nothing but his boxers and decided to finish his latest graphic novel. He drew until he felt the pull of sunrise and crawled back into be with Vicki. Draping his arm across her stomach, he kissed it and her before taking his last breath. He whispered to the baby, "wait for me" before dying for the day.

Just like any typical child, they never listen….


	33. It's Time

Vicki awoke the next day around ten a.m. with excruciating pain in her back and stomach. Sitting up, she grabbed her belly and gritted her teeth trying to deal with the pain. She knew without calling the doctor she was in labor. Glancing over at Henry, she knew it would be at least six hours before he woke up.

"Please don't let this baby come before he wakes up," Vicki said aloud. Standing up, she grabbed her cell and dialed Mike. He told her he'd be right there and he called Coreen to let her know what was going on. Vicki managed to make it to the bathroom before her water broke.

"Oh shit!" she said loudly. The pain was becoming more intense and she felt pressure, she knew things were progressing quickly but she hoped against hope that the baby would wait for Henry.

"Come on little one, you can't do this to him, he'll be devastated," Vicki whispered to her unborn child. Not only would Henry be devastated, she hated to admit even to herself she was a little frightened. She cleaned up, got dressed and left Henry a note. Leaning in to kiss his cool lips, a tear slid from her eye and dropped onto his cheek. Henry never moved because for all intensive purposes, he was dead for the day.

"I'll try to make it wait," Vicki told Henry. Mike had raced over at breakneck speed, siren blaring and arrived in less than twenty minutes. He was relieved to see Vicki was waiting for him downstairs.

"How far apart are they?" Mike asked as he helped her into his car.

"I forgot, you're a pro huh?" Vicki smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, just more experienced," Mike smiled back. This scene was somewhat surreal for them both. Mike taking Vicki to the hospital to give birth was something he never thought he'd be doing but then again, this wasn't his child and she wasn't with him. Still, Mike felt grateful he could be a part of Vicki's life and she was glad he was there. Mike was, after all, her very best friend. Vicki bit her lip and tried the breathing techniques she'd learned in the Lamaze classes Henry insisted they take.

"This breathing shit does not work," Vicki said through gritted teeth. Mike stifled a giggle, he knew all too well that even tough Vicki Nelson wasn't going to be into this whole breath through the pain thing.

"We're almost there, think they can stop the labor?" Mike asked. Without having to ask, Mike knew she was upset that Henry was still dead for the day. While Henry wasn't his best choice for her, it wasn't up to Mike to get to choose and Vicki seemed truly happy for once in her life.

"I don't know, I hope so," Vicki stared out of the window. She was visibly upset and tried to hold back the tears. She wanted Henry there, she didn't realize until that very moment how much she wanted him there with her and it hurt. When they arrived at the hospital, Vicki was wheeled immediately up to labor and delivery.

"You the father?" the nurse asked Mike.

"Nope, just a friend," Mike put his hands up.

"Do you think they can slow the labor? The father is…on his way, he's out of pocket," Vicki said quickly.

"Oh sweetie, you're water has broken, you are in intense pain and by checking you," the nurse squinted as she checked, Vicki groaned and asked, "are you reaching for my tonsils?!" but the nurse ignored her and said, "Oh dear, you're already dilated to a six and seventy percent effaced."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Vicki asked, her eyes widening.

"Wow, she's starting early," the nurse told Mike.

"Not really, that's just her," he grinned, "and it means, Vicki, you're over halfway there."

"Impressive," the nurse nodded, "yes, it does. We can try but there are no guarantees. How long until he gets here?"

"About five more hours," Vicki replied.

The nurse clucked her tongue, "We shall see," she said as he patted her leg and walked out of the room. The monitors showed the baby's heartbeat and Vicki's contractions along with her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Hey, it will be fine. Maybe things will slow up on their own," Mike tried to comfort her.

"With my luck, I doubt it," Vicki snorted. _Damn_, she really needed Henry here.

"Want me to stay?" Mike offered. Vicki nodded no, she would be okay she told him. Mike took her hand.

"Are you sure Vic? I know you're tough but.." Vicki cut him off curtly.

"Mike, I'm fine. I'm used to being alone, thanks for the ride though. Just make sure everyone knows okay? Can you call my mom? I don't think I can handle her being here or talking to her," Vicki lay her head back and closed her eyes as another contraction hit her. She made it through, growled and pressed the nurse's button.

"Epidural? Is it coming or what?" Vicki spat out. The nurse assured her it was a scuttled out.

"Okay, I'm coming back later though, okay? Call if you need something," Mike kissed her forehead and headed out.

After he left, Vicki concentrated on connecting with the baby.

"Listen, please wait for your daddy, okay? I know you can sense me and hear me, I can hear you too. Please wait," Vicki felt ridiculous pleading with her unborn child but she knew this child was special. She even knew the sex but kept that to herself as well. Time would tell if the baby listened and Vick prayed it would.

When sunset arrived, Henry drew in his first breath of the night and sensed something was wrong immediately. Vicki was gone and she'd promised to stay home until the baby came. He jumped out of bed and saw the note.

"Oh no," he growled. Dressing faster than he'd ever dressed, he decided to forego the formality of taking the elevator and jumped out of the window then ran to the parking garage. He didn't care at the point if anyone saw him. Vicki needed him and he was afraid he'd missed it already. Arriving at the hospital, he went straight to labor and delivery. Stopping only to ask what room Vicki Nelson was in, he moved so quickly the nurse had to hang onto her papers so they wouldn't fly all over the place. The nurse looked side to side and wondered how the hell that man moved so fast. She shrugged, straightened her papers and decided she'd seen stranger things happen.

When Henry arrived in her room, Vicki lay there with her eyes closed, half on her side resting. Henry approached slowly knowing he'd missed it. His eyes were pooled with tears but it was bittersweet.

"Vicki? I'm here," Vicki turned over and grabbed Henry into a hug.

"I thought sunset would never get here," she whispered.


	34. Arrival

"Where's the baby?" Henry choked out. Vicki pointed.

"You haven't had it yet?" Henry was in shock when he saw she pointed to her stomach. He couldn't tell when he came in by the way she was laying if she was still pregnant but now he saw. A slow smile spread over his face and he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I missed so much of it, where is Mike or Coreen?" Henry asked

"I didn't want anyone here but you," Vicki shrugged and told Henry it wouldn't be long.

Henry furrowed his brow, "How do you know?"

"If you laugh, I'll hurt you," Vicki warned, Henry nodded he wouldn't and she told him how she'd asked the baby to wait but now that Henry was here, the baby had let Vicki know it was time.

"Good thing the baby listened," Henry kissed her lips and Vicki groaned again.

"Henry, get someone, it's time, I can't hold off anymore," Vicki squirmed and began to sweat. Henry yelled for the nurse. She checked Vicki and said yes, indeed, it was time. Taking her hand in his, Henry kissed the back of it and watched in amazement as the room was abuzz with activity. The nurses rolled in a bed for the baby, they put Vicki's legs up in the stirrups and the doctor put his attire on to take position for delivery.

"Alright, Vicki, let's do this, you two ready to become parents?" the doctor called out.

"Too late if we're not," Vicki joked.

"Big push now, it won't take much. Quite frankly, Ms. Nelson, I don't know how you waited this long. They way you came in here, this baby should have come hours ago," Henry glanced at Vicki and was more in love with her than ever. While her stubbornness and controlling nature often left him bewildered and angry at times, this was one time it was much appreciated.

The doctor and Henry urged her to push and push she did. She growled, yelled, cried and was sweating so much that her hair stuck to her face.

"Here's the head, that's it, keep pushing, wow..lots of hair," the doctor told them and commented on what a big baby it looked like it was going to be. With one last push, their child was born.

"There he is," the doctor said holding him up for them to see. The newborn baby boy screamed and turned bright red. He was large, nine pounds and ten ounces but he was beautiful. He was a miniature Henry, curly locks and all. Henry cried, he couldn't help himself and was shocked to see Vicki crying as well.

"He's beautiful, thank you..I have a son," Henry kept repeating he had a son. Vicki knew it was a boy but wanted to surprise Henry. Although he would have been fine with a girl, deep down Vicki knew a boy would please him too. After cradling him for a bit in her arms, Vicki handed him to his father. Henry kissed the little prince and commented on how he had his mother's lips.

"Yes, but everything else is you, Henry," Vicki noted.

"Everything?" Henry was referring to his fangs but Vicki just laughed and shook her head.

"So what are we naming him?" Henry asked.

"What do you like?"

Henry had a sudden thought, "Did you know the baby was a boy? You sure did ask about boy's names a lot."

"Hmm…maybe," Vicki smiled. She was relieved he had waited for his father but she was in intense pain.

"Nurse, drugs please," Vicki told the woman in the room.

"Don't blame ya honey, be right back," she told Vicki.

"What do you like Henry?"

Henry peered down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He thought hard about what he would name his son, he'd thought many years before if he'd had a son whether or not to name him after him and his father. Henry was his own person now, did he need to name the baby after him?

"How about Richmond?" Henry offered.

"I like that, it's different. What about his middle name?"

"What about his last name?" Henry asked tentatively.

Vicki never discussed that with Henry and she knew he thought she would use her name.

"Fitzroy of course, Henry. I wouldn't take that away from you," she took his hand, "what about Richmond Nelson Fitzroy?"

"I like it. It's perfect," Henry kissed his son again and inhaled the scent that was so unique to newborns.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked as he sat on Vicki's bed and handed Richmond back to her.

"I'm feeling," she paused, "sore, overwhelmed, nervous..and euphoric. I never thought I could love someone this much," Vicki kissed Richmond on his cherubic pink cheek. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she knew she'd kill anyone that tried to harm her child. Just as Henry predicted, she'd become a mother without a second thought.

"Truthfully, I'm a little nervous too," Henry admitted. Richmond stirred and began to suck his fist signaling he was hungry.

"He's hungry," Henry noted.

"Yeah, but for what?" Vicki asked.

"Good question," Vicki decided she was going to give breastfeeding a try. Much to their happiness, Richmond latched on with little effort.

"That's a relief," Vicki smiled then winced, "but it hurts like hell."

"Nothing is more beautiful than this moment, seeing you like this," Henry told Vicki.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm not doing this for long," she reminded him. As time wore on, Vicki found she loved breastfeeding and continued it long after she'd initially planned.

As he grew, Richmond seemed healthy and normal with no outward signs yet of any vampirism. Augustus told them that nothing unusual would occur for several years and things varied from child to child. Eventually, he would develop vampire-like traits but he would never fully be a vampire. He would lust for blood and Henry would have to teach him the proper way to satisfy that need. He would be able to walk in the sun but would only grow to about the age of twenty and then stop making him eternally youthful. He would be quick, strong and have all the vampire senses Henry had. He would not, however, need blood to survive, he would just have a penchant for it.

Within a few weeks, Richmond had already changed in that he was more advanced than most babies his age. His curls had turned a light blonde, something else he'd gained form Vicki. While standing over him watching him sleep, Henry slipped up behind Vicki and pressed into her. It had been six weeks and both were more than ready to resume their love life.

"He's beautiful," Vicki breathed out as Henry kissed her neck.

"It's been six weeks today," Henry reminded her.

"You got that marked on a calendar?" Vicki teased. She knew it had been six weeks too. Her body responded in all the right ways with Henry.

"Well, if you're not interested," Henry teased and began to go back to drawing.

Vicki pulled him back to her in a swift and passionate embrace, her mouth crashing into his and forcing it open to find his tongue eager to dance with hers.

Henry whispered into her ear, "Six weeks worth, coming up…"


	35. The Beginning

Vicki wrapped her legs and arms around Henry as he walked quietly toward his bedroom. Vicki and Richmond had been living at his condo for the past six weeks. Surprisingly, this was Vicki's idea. She wanted Henry to bond with the baby as much as possible, she felt it was only fair. She maintained her apartment which helped her feel she maintained her independence. Secretly, she was beginning to enjoy some semblance of family that this scenario seemed to provide. As they continued to the bedroom, Vicki kissed and nibbled Henry's neck eliciting groans and growls from deep within her lover's throat.

"Vicki.." Henry whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck. Her head lolled in acceptance, her core became hot and wet and Henry's erection strained his jeans threatening to burst the zipper at any moment. Vicki ground into him as she felt him press against her.

"Wait!" she suddenly stopped him.

"What?" Henry asked in surprise and disappointment.

"The baby? What if he wakes up? We won't be able to hear him with the door shut," Vicki said with worry. For the first time in her life, Vicki was more concerned about another little being than fucking Henry's brains out.

"My love," Henry smiled, "he sleeps for at least an hour or two," he reminded her.

Vicki sighed, relaxed and let him shut the door behind him. Vicki's eyes pooled with desire, she licked her lips and divested herself of her clothing so quickly, Henry's mouth dropped open. Standing fully nude before him, hands on hips, Vicki asked him what he was waiting for. They both needed release in the worst way and six weeks worth were pent up and ready to burst.

"Nothing," was Henry's response. His eyes were onyx and within milliseconds, he stood nude and erect in front of her. Feeling her breath on his chest as he pulled her close, Henry inhaled Vicki's scent and desire. Her hands moved over his chest, fingers circling his hardened nipples and travelling down to his steely rod. Taking him in her warm hands, Henry hissed as she went to her knees suddenly and took him in her hot, wet mouth.

"Mmm.." Vicki moaned. Henry fought the urge to push into her mouth, it had been so long his self-control was almost nil.

"Vicki, not like this.." Henry growled.

"Oh, we're just beginning," Vicki pulled away and said before taking him in her mouth once again. Her free hand found his sac and she stroked and twirled him into frenzy. As she laved his tip, her hand stroked his shaft and she felt it expand and twitch in her grasp. Vicki's core was aching for Henry to be inside but she wanted to please him first. Simultaneously stroking and laving, Vicki's heart began to pound. The need for him to take her was overwhelming, even more so than when they first began to make love. The electricity of passion that ran through her veins was new and exciting. Vicki felt connected to Henry in a way she never had before. Her breasts, still engorged with milk, began to heave under the shallow, rapid breathing that began to ravage Vicki's lungs. Moaning and sighing, the intensity with which she took care of Henry increased. Her firm, red lips sucked and pulled at his tip while her hand continued to stroke him. Alternating deep-throating and stroking him brought Henry closer to ecstasy. His legs began to tremble and Vicki knew he was close. Reaching around, she grabbed his firm ass and kneaded him as she drew him closer and closer. Finally, Henry's release was imminent and he threw his head back as he spilled himself into her hand. Vicki laid her hot forehead on his cool stomach while stroking him to completion. Henry's hand found its way to her hair and wound into it for support. As he jerked and spasmed, Vicki's heart pounded out of her chest.

Rolling her eyes up to look at a very satisfied Henry, Vicki stood and took him in her arms. She laid her head on his chest as she listened to the very slow rhythm of his heart. Vicki's senses were increased and would remain so. Her eyesight was cured, her hearing was sensitive and connection to Henry was stronger than ever.

"I love you so very much," Henry whispered as he kissed her head. Vicki nodded but said nothing. Henry tilted her face toward his and kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips. He kissed her slowly at first, then deeply and passionately. His hands roamed to cup her breasts and thumb her pebbled nubs. Vicki groaned as he lifted her into his arms and put her on the bed. She sighed and shuddered as his mouth moved to her neck, the valley in her breasts and then to take each one in his wet mouth. Vicki gasped when his tongue began that magical twirl and spin he was so adept at. Her breasts so full of milk filled Henry's mouth with the sweet nectar that fed their son. Henry moaned too, she tasted wonderfully and he fought the urge to bite her breast to intermingle blood with her milk. He pushed his beast away, saving it for later he told himself.

His hand trailed down her side and finding it's way to her wet core. Vicki arched toward him, urging him on. His mouth continued its assault at her breasts while his fingers slipped inside of her wet walls. Vicki tightened and stopped breathing for a moment letting his ministrations take her to another realm of consciousness. She relaxed and opened herself for him, encouraging him to do more.

And he did do so much more…


	36. The End

Much to Vicki's dismay, he stopped and moved over her to look upon her.

"What?" her bedroom voice asked. Henry's hard length pressed into her and she shuddered.

"You're so very beautiful and sexy," he answered with a slight growl.

"Yeah..well so are you," she playfully slapped his ass and smiled, her half-lidded eyes peering at his sexiness. Henry bent to her full mouth and parted her lips with his tongue, dipping in to taste her as their tongues tangled together in passion. His hands feathered along her sides and back up to again cup her breasts. His fingers rolled and pinched the peaked nubs eliciting moans and groans from deep within Vicki. She writhed underneath him, her body ached for him to take her and his manhood twitched wanting to be sheathed within her tight, hot, wet walls. He pressed his tip into her ripe opening but only teased her rather than take her.

"More?" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. His blunt teeth nipped and suckled her neck. Vicki kissed his shoulders while her nails raked his back and all she could do was nod yes in answer to his question. Henry moved down her neck stopping to nibble the juncture where her vein pulsed beneath the surface and called to him.

Vicki's legs wrapped around him as she tried to pull him into her but he pushed away and continued his downward pattern. Vicki's breathing was shallow and rapid, her heart raced in anticipation and her wetness continued to increase exponentially. Henry kissed lightly toward the valley in her breasts. His tongue laved each taut nipple before taking it in his mouth and rolling it thoroughly. Vicki arched into him and held his head tightly, her fingers pulling at his curls.

"Please..stop teasing," Vicki cried out. Henry smiled behind what he was doing but ignored this request. He wanted to drag things out to increase her pleasure. Kissing ever so lightly still, he trailed a hot, wet pattern on her stomach and dipped his tongue in her navel before heading to her wet mound.

He inhaled her scent in the soft curls when he reached the juncture of her sex. Vicki gasped as his quick tongue dipped into her several times before he bit lightly on her thigh. Henry pushed her legs up for better access. He grunted when he found her very tight and wet, his fingers stretching her to accommodate them. His tongue went to work as he laved her sensitive nub, flicking and sucking alternately. Vicki's body responded to his touch and talent. Her wet folds were engorged with desire, Henry's tongue continued to work it's magic and his fingers pumped her spot to the point of oblivion. Vicki tightened and released several times before Henry finally let her go over the edge nearly sending her into unconsciousness. Vicki cried out with the final spasms. Henry picked her up and flipped them both so that she could sit on him. Vicki was sweating and panting and wanted Henry inside of her in the worst way. She glanced down at her vampire lover and knew this man was the only man she wanted for the rest of her life which, as it turns out, would be forever. Vicki had never been more grateful for that than this very moment.

Straddling him, she positioned herself over his steely rod and slid slowly onto him, letting him stretch her to the point of pleasurable pain. Once fully sheathed, Henry grunted as he held her in place with her hips. His eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed, he was one again with his love and nothing could feel better. Vicki wiggled and moved to get into position as she prepared to ride him. She locked her legs underneath his thighs, put her hands on his chest and began to roll herself over and over. Henry growled. This position hit the spot for them both.

"Oh my God, Henry," Vicki cried out. Henry was in agreement, this was heaven for them both. Vicki's pace increased as did her impending orgasm. When Henry felt her close, he pulled her wrist to him while she continued to ride them over the edge. His fangs popped her skin, her orgasmic blood spilled into his mouth and they both released with a loud roar.

When they completed their lovemaking session, they lay together in one another's arms relaxing and recovering.

"That was fanfuckintastic," Vicki finally sighed out.

"I have to agree, six weeks is far too long though," Henry said as he kissed the top of her head that lay on his chest.

"That's for damn sure," Vicki harrumphed. They talked for a bit before deciding a shower was in order. Getting up, Vicki told Henry she wanted to check on Richmond first. Henry smiled at her motherly instinct. It was very sexy and he told her as much.

"So I'm one sexy momma huh? Well, I'd have to say you're one sexy baby daddy," Vicki teased.

"Why thank you, I think," Henry cocked his head. As she walked away, Henry told her he loved her. Vicki stopped, turned and smiled.

"I know," she grinned. She turned back and continued to Richmond. Henry was more than sure Vicki assumed he didn't hear her say in return, "_I love you too, with all my heart…" _

As Henry headed to the bathroom to prepare their bath, he smiled and realized that for the first time in many years, he was truly a very happy, lucky man.

Would things stay that way? Only time would tell…


End file.
